Digimon Invasion: Hunters Unite!
by DigitalHero No.1
Summary: Digimon have sprouted up over the world for almost 3000 yrs. Only now have three celestial heroes have selected a group of teens to stop the growing incursion. But not is all as it seems. Will you join the hunt to save mankind from the Oncoming Darkness. OC Story. Leave A review. More Inside! 12th Chapter is up! ARC 1 complete!
1. Accepted OC plus first chapter

**Accepted OC's for Digimon Invasion + first Chapter**

**Well, this is the list of OC's I have accepted and made changes to. Now, it was quite hard to decide an OC from the 16 that I was given. There were only minor changes done to OC's like age and partner. Here is the list.**

**Gallantmon 7196 – Frost North (15yrs old) and Guilmon3**

**Kairi Avalon – Blake Ryder (14yrs old) and Falcomon**

**Rainbowkitteh – Caroline Himura (14yrs old) and Leomon**

**PrincessOfDestiny14 – Sakura Shiba (15½ yrs old) and Salamon**

**Jackpot 2 – Reji Hayato (14yrs old) and Dracomon**

**Pokemon Fan 1991 – Jonathan Johnson (14yrs old) and Flamemon**

**Digital Saviour – Ryan Trayner (14yrs old)**

**Queztionz – Zyon Jacquel (15yrs old) and Gaomon2**

**Amaya-CheshireNeko – Michelle Evans (13½ yrs old) and Labramon**

**Sorry to those who weren't picked as main protagonists. They might have cameo roles in it though.**

**Now down to business. If you have any chapter ideas or digimon you want your OC to encounter, just tell me as they're all welcome. What was quite funny was all the flirting put down in personality for number of male OC's. It's not exactly like Boy Hunters but has these sorts of things. There may or not be a DigiQuartz. Haven't really decided. It'll have that tamer/Boy Hunters mix if you understand me. I don't know if I should have all OC's in the same School. Anyway, enough stalling. Here is Chapter one of Digimon Invasion.  
CHAPTER START!**

(10yrs ago – Digital World time stream - Unknown location)

"There is nothing we can do Azulongmon, The barrier is going to shatter in mere seconds, digimon are going to fall through into the human world" A large tortoise creature with two heads and a large tree on its shell said.

"There has to be something Ebonwumon, many digimon that fall through that barrier will have their entire self altered, becoming evil or virus type, even us" The large blue flying serpent creature said as blue clouds began to cover his body.

"There is one thing we could do Azulongmon, it may cost us all our digi-cores though" Ebonwumon said, slightly saddened by what had to be done.

"It is the only way we can save both worlds" Azulongmon said as his six digi-cores floated to his head.

The six blue digi-cores began to spin round the spike on Azulongmon's head and gradually got faster and faster. Six green digi-cores began to spin round the tree on the digimon's shell. The 12 digi-cores span till they became two rings that were shot into the sky.

"This is our last hope...If this doesn't work; it's the end for us all"

* * *

(Present Day – Odaiba)

"You really think you could beat me in a fight, Cody Sheenan" said a 14yr old boy.

The boy had short jet black hair that was spiked up at the front and was wearing dark green jacket, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Black pants, with red lines on each side, and black boots.

"I don't think I could beat you Reji Hayato, I KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU" the said 14yr old girl said.

She had fairly long dark brown hair that went down her back and she wore a white skirt, white blouse, black tights, white heels, leather jacket and a white glove that goes past her elbow on her right arm.

"Why are you two even fighting" said another 14yr old boy with messy brown hair that was standing not to far a distance from the two teenagers.

This boy seemed to have a weird style of clothing. He was wearing Black Chino's, White shirt, black bow tie and checkered braces.

"Cody's fighting because she doesn't understand why Reji doesn't like Ice cream because it's too cold, that explain it Ryan" the 13yr old girl beside Ryan said.

This girl had long blond hair that curled at the end, average build and fairly pale skin. She was wearing a Sleeveless white and light pink vertically striped blouse, green shirt with buttons on top undone and white tennis shoes.

"It explains it, but they do need to get a room, don't you agree Michelle" Ryan said as he straightened his bow tie.

"WE HEARD THAT!" The two teenagers shouted as Ryan and Michelle cowered in terror.

The 4 teenagers continued walking round the park in Odaiba.

Lurking in the shadows of the trees was a 15yr old boy. This boy had some of his hair tied into a ponytail. His clothes were stained in blood and where ripped in places with visible cuts.

"That's my decision made, now I just have to wait for Greyson and Lance, to choose their Hunters"

The boy then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

(Other side Of Odaiba)

Another group of three kids were sitting outside of a cafe quietly talking to each other.

"Anybody got any stories they care to share, how about you Jonathan" said the fifteen yr old boy who has onyx eyes and long shaggy black hair who was sitting down with his legs on the table.

This boy was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

"Well Zyon, I heard that these scientists have detected this meteor kinda thing above earth's atmosphere, It's probably just a load of rubbish" said the 14yr old boy.

This boy was wearing a red jacket, blue shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a bandana on his hand.

"How do you know, it would explain the northern lights appearing over the Sahara desert" said the 14yr old girl with short curly black hair that is barley touching her shoulders, and dark hazel eyes who was sitting across from Jonathan.

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath a very dark red t-shirt, a leather necklace with various shark teeth hung about, a long brown skirt that reaches a few inches under her knees and brown leather boots.

"It's very unlikely though, these people have gotten things wrong in the past" Said Zyon as he drank the last few drops of Cola.

Oblivious to the three teenagers, a 14yr old boy was hidden in an alleyway. The boy had a large number of cuts all over his body, a large rip down the side of his white shirt, burn marks all over his face and blood stains all over his black jeans.

"They'll have to do, there's a weird aura to them"

The boy then vanished as he stepped into the shadows.

(Rainbow Bridge – Odaiba)

Three teenagers were standing at the side of the bridge. Two guys and one girl. The 15yr old boy was tall, has dark brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a crimson t-shirt, a New York Yankees baseball cap, ¾ length trousers and red and grey sneakers. The 14yr old girl had Waist length brunette hair with pink and blue highlights, fair skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink mini-dress with ¾ jeans, silver ribbon heels and a jean jacket. The 14yr old boy has messy black hair and violet eyes. Slightly tan skin and athletic build. He was wearing dark blue open jacket, brown gloves, black short sleeves shirt, a belt hidden under his shirt, dark gray jeans, and a pair of sneakers(black/white).

"Come on guys, It's not even that high up, just one jump at least" the 15yr old boy said, filled with anxiety.

"Frost, I want to know if you are actually trying to kill us, who in the right mind would bungee jump off the rainbow bridge" Said the 14yr old boy.

"Come on Blake, don't pussy out on this one, Sakura wants to do it so why won't you" Frost said.

"I shall not bow down to peer pressure" Blake blurted out.

"If you don't jump off this bridge, I will push you off it, we clear" Sakura said with burning red eyes.

"YES MAAM" Blake shouted as he covered with fear.

The 3 teenagers eventually jumped off the bridge, bungee stuff attached and the like. They eventually stopped going right back up and had to unclip themselves and fall into the water. Unaware there was a 15yr old boy hiding in the metal frame under the bridge. The boy was fairly muscular from exercise, bright blue eyes, blue hair (Was naturally black) and very strong legs. The boy wore a plain tee, brown khaki shorts and white running shoes.

"That's definitely the three I'm supposed to look for" The boy said, "Now time to get back"

The boy then dived from the metal frames into the water, but before he hit the water, he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The three teenagers were standing in an almost completely black room. Each stood on one point of the large glowing triangle on the floor.

"Tell me Greyson, who have you chosen to accept the gift from Azulongmon and Ebonwumon" The 15yr old boy with the ponytail said.

"I've chosen four, 2 boys and a girl, I've done the whole background check and everything" A screen appeared in the middle of the triangle, showing images of the 3 chosen teenagers.

"Zyon Jacquel, suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, his parents are divorced and he is supposedly good at free running", "Next is Caroline Himura, she's an only child, budding archaeologist and a brilliant personality"

"Last is Jonathan Johnson, very OTT, he hides his true emotions under his wacky personality and a very strong will to fight"

"I'd say that's a fair choice of chosen, but now you'll meet mine" Said the blue haired 15yr old, " There is Frost North, I think he may be an alternate version of the one we met before during the Nova reality collapse, can be angered easily and seems to be very quiet"

"I would like to point out we're not supposed to pick hunters just because we have fought with the alternate version, You understand Lance" said the unnamed boy standing at the right of the triangle.

"I know that John, I just believe he may have potential" Lance said, "Now my second choice is a child known as Sakura Shiba, she can adapt to situations quickly and seems to be pure", "Finally, Blake Ryder, From a middle class family, headstrong and quite adventurous"

"All right, I've gotten four in total, 1st is the infamous Cody Sheenan, before she becomes who we all know, reckless which is good and pure of heart" Said John.

"Wait wait wait, it says that the next two people show relation to me, how's that?" Greyson said as he inspected the two pictures.

"That is because they show background radiation relating to you and your friend Jessica Lestry" John said.

"That can't be possible, it says there is even the same D.N.A structure, he even has almost the same name" Ryan Greyson said, shock filling his mind.

"Dude, we've got the same name, I'm a Ryan as well" Lance said, pointing out the obvious.

"Back to me, Ryan seems to follow the same as you, he has quite a weird style of clothes, he has the same personality as you and he is incredibly stubborn and obnoxious"

"Was that an insult" Ryan Greyson blurted out.

John ignored him and continued talking. "Michelle Evans, large amount of curiosity so she would dig deep into facts, incredible artist because of photographic memory and a to be musician"

"Yawn" Ryan Lance shouted.

"Last is Reji Hayato, he seems to be quite competitive, has a drive to win and seems to come from a loving family" John said.

"If that's us done going all NCIS, I'll make sure they receive their Xros Loaders and Digi-eggs" Ryan Greyson said as he walked off into the shadows.

"Try not to get involved with them" Ryan Lance shouted.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, hope you liked this chapter. I know this might not have been the best introduction to the OC's, but this is just to get it started into the first arc. Leave a review PLEASE. And Goodbye.**


	2. Receiving and Understanding

**Receiving and Understanding**

**Hey readers, this will be the chapter which a few have been waiting for. Not only will the hunters receive these but they will discover a lot more about the war that is waging on. Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Hunters Unite. I will aim at groups separately maybe doing them all in this chapter.  
I don't own digimon by the way.**

(Odaiba – Japan)

It was fairly early in the morning. The sun was just rising. Michelle, Ryan, Reji and Cody were all sitting in a night bus heading towards the underground tram station. It was already five minutes to five by the time they reached their destination. They bought their tickets and got onto the empty carriage.

"So, what we gonna do once we've been to this silly shop in town centre" Ryan asked quizzically as if he was still asleep.

Even though he was still half asleep, he had managed to put on his strange style of clothing.

"This isn't just any shop" Michelle started as she raised her tone.

"This is one of the best fashion shops in Japan and they're having a 75% off sale, that's what we're gonna do" Cody finished as she was almost in Ryan's face.

"That's not answering the question" Reji said as he starred at the passing trams, "Why do we need to tag along?"

Before they could answer that, the entire carriage burst into darkness as they went through a tunnel. The lights began to flicker back on.

"Guys, which cart where we in" Ryan asked in the brink of darkness.

"We're at the back of the tram" Cody answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because there aren't any other carts attached anymore" Reji pointed out as he stared at the large hole where the door was at the back of the cart.

"That isn't the worst bit, look over there by the exit" Michelle said, almost screaming.

There was a large deep crater at least a mile deep only a few seconds away.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING NOW!" Ryan shouted as he grabbed hold of Michelle and held onto the poles by the side doors.

Reji held onto Cody, grabbing onto a handle from the ceiling.

The tram began falling down the large hole. The four teenagers were floating due to the speed they were falling at. Three rings formed around the tram, spinning at an incredible rate. Before it struck the ground, the tram disappeared. It didn't hit the ground at all. Where were they now?

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The tram that Cody, Ryan, Michelle and Reji were on was slowly drifting along a row of tracks. As it stopped, the side doors opened for them to exit.

"Now they open" said Reji as he helped Cody and Michelle out of the tram.

Ryan then jumped on top of Reji, causing the both of them to collapse onto the ground.

"Where are we" Michelle thought out loud.

The entire sky was a pale red, almost all the building were crumbling and had moss growing on it. All the vehicles were in pieces. It was almost like a wasteland version of their hometown. Walking out of the dark tunnel, one of the three teenagers keeping an eye on them walked out with a small white seal creature with an orange tuft of hair on top.

"Good to see you arrived safely" The boy said.

"SAFELY!" Reji nearly shouted, "We could have died!"

"But you did not so why are you angry" The seal said.

The four kids didn't respond to that.

"What the hell are you" Ryan said as he began prodding the creature.

"The names Gomamon, I'm a digimon, short for Digital Monster, and this is my partner" The creature said.

"Let me introduce myself, I am John Radl, I hail from another universe were I was chosen to stop an evil digimon from destroying my home" John said as he bowed, "Now you four have been chosen to save your own"

"Reverse back a moment buddy, we never asked to do this" Cody said, holding John by the collar.

"It is too late to say any of this now, events are closing and destinies are being written" John said, bringing out 4 grey devices that looked like iPods.

As John handed them each a device, each changed colour. Cody's device turned a bright red, Reji's turned pale blue, Michelle's turned a creamy colour and Ryan's became black and gold.

"These devices are known as Xros loaders, digital devices that have the ability to store digimon inside them like this" said John as he brought out a white device and absorbed Gomamon into the device, "It also has the ability to fuse two or more digimon together, combining their attributes like speed and strength"

"So we can't change our minds on this as the almighty has decided this" Ryan said, looking at the device at every angle.

"We won't stop you but these decisions may doom us all" Gomamon said from the device.

"Then I think we're ready for whatever comes next" Cody said on behalf of the group.

"I'll just point out that you all have one digi-egg inside these Xros Loaders containing your to be partner before I tell you why you are chosen" John said.

Small pixel eggs then appeared on the screens of the Xros loaders.

"I'm still not fully convinced" Reji said.

John then went on to explain the whole reason why they were chosen.

"20 yrs ago, a large number of digimon fell into your world due to the fall of the digital world; let's just say they didn't want to die so soon"

"So these digimon have been on this planet for over two decades and nothing's happened" Michelle said.

"Most digimon took on a human form to try and blend in with reality and be undiscovered, but a number of them kept their original form and became myths and legends to this world" John said as he told of what began at least 20 yrs ago.

"You expect us to believe this bull crap" Reji laughed.

"Yes I do" John said with a stern expression all over his face.

There was then an awkward silence between the two.

John then continued talking. "These digimon know of the plot to destroy them so they will fight back at any moment"

"Is it sort of like a zombie apocalypse so we don't notice them till it's too late" Michelle asked.

"Nothing like that, nowhere near to being close to it" John said as he hit himself.

After a long while of speaking to the chosen, John sent Cody, Reji and Michelle back home. He kept Ryan back for some strange reason.

"What's the reason for keeping me behind then" Ryan asked John.

"You share a unique bond with someone like me, you're both identical and have the same everything" John said with a worried expression on his face.

"You expect me to believe this, there is only one of me, I checked" Ryan said as he looked around behind himself.

"Everybody has a different version of themselves in parallel universe, but they are never exactly the same, there is always large differences like age, gender, personality etc " said Ryan Greyson as he appeared out of thin air.

Ryan Trayner just stood still and stared at the identical version of him. "This still doesn't explain why you kept me behind" Ryan Trayner asked John, trying not to notice himself.

"Like my friend Ryan here, you are part of something greater, requiring all versions of you to band together in the near future" John said.

"It's the war of the Ryan's" Ryan Greyson laughed.

Ryan was then sent back to the human world leaving the two by themselves.

"So how did it go telling your selected about their part in this war" John asked politely.

"Lance and I didn't get them all here like you did, we left them a message when they were asleep, telling them all about why they were needed, what digimon are and all the other stuff" Ryan Greyson said, "We told them what part we played in our universes and we left the Xros Loaders on their bedside table"

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU LEAVE THEM A MESSAGE, THEY AREN'T ANSWERPHONES" John shouted.

"Mate, this isn't our universe so we gain power over reality some of the time, we've got like superpowers" Ryan laughed.

* * *

(Monday 10th July 2012) (9:30am)

Cody, Reji, Michelle, Jonathan and Blake were all sitting at their desk in school, wearing the black and red school uniform. Cody was sat at the front left with Jonathan beside her, Michelle behind her, Reji behind Jonathan and Blake sitting at the back. They were all waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"So Cody, have you thought about the date we recently had, you up for another one" Jonathan said as he leaned against Cody's desk.

"Jonathan, that was a one off thing, anyway, you know that I'm waiting for the right person so leave me alone" Cody said.

"I could be the right person you're looking for" Jonathan whined.

Blake grabbed the closest book he could find and chucked it at Jonathan's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jonathan shouted as he held the large bump on his head.

"The girl told you to leave her alone" Blake immediately responded with an angry tone in his voice.

"Can you two just stop" Reji said, "There is no way Cody would go out with you two weirdo's, she's already with somebody anyway"

"Why would she go out with you?" Jonathan and Blake said in at the same time.

"SHE is right here" Cody blatantly pointed out.

"Who said it was me anyway" Reji laughed as the teacher walked into the classroom.

* * *

(Different form room not far down the hall)

Ryan T, Zyon, Caroline and Sakura were almost sitting in the exact same formation as the others.

"So what happened to you guy's over the weekend" Ryan asked the other 3 teenagers.

"You might not believe this but, I had a dream the other night, you were in it and you were standing next to a yellow dinosaur in this like barren wasteland, speaking to me about this place called the digital world" Zyon said, "Not to mention, you told me about this device that I found on my table when I woke up"

Zyon then pulled out a pale blue device identical to the one that Ryan had received the other day. Ryan just starred at Zyon, not understanding what had just happened.

"But I didn't see you in that barren wasteland when I was there with Cody and the others yesterday" Ryan said as he brought out his black and gold digivice.

"You guys aren't the only ones with these things" Caroline and Sakura said as they brought out their digivice's.

Caroline's device was a beige colour whilst Sakura's was a plain white.

Both Ryan and Cody thought to themselves whilst staring out the windows. Where on Earth is Frost North. That kid hadn't turned up for school most of the past month.

* * *

The day went on with not a lot happening. Zyon had been sent out of class fifteen times as usual. As the school bell rang through the empty halls, children began leaving the school. The two groups of chosen walked out with Cody and Ryan talking at the front.

"We weren't the only ones summoned for this digimon war, Cody" Ryan said.

"Who else is there apart from me, you, Reji and Michelle?" Cody asked.

"Zyon Jacquel, Caroline Himura, Sakura Shiba and the two guys in your class, Jonathan Johnson and Blake Ryder" Ryan said.

"A lot more than I thought there would be" Cody said, "I've been meaning to ask you, why you were told to stay behind by John Radl?"

"He said I'm part of something, something big that could end existence as we know it, with all these other versions of myself being pulled into this, and only we can stop it" Ryan said.

"Seems a bit dark for you, you aren't really the type I'd want off in a war" Cody said as she cuddled Ryan's tightly.

The Xros Loaders in Ryan and Cody's pockets began buzzing like mad. They pulled them out to see a bright light shining out of the small screen. The digi-eggs they received were beginning to hatch. The rest of the chosen just stared in awe. Bursting out of Ryan's Xros Loader was a purple raptor type digimon with a large red shield shaped thing on its forehead. A blue dragon type digimon with a v shaped head jumped out of Cody's Xros Loader.

"GET DOWN NOW!" The purple raptor shouted as it fired a large metal ball at a near tree, completely obliterating it.  
A black shadow shifted from one tree to the next.

"Reji, keep everyone back, NOW!" Cody shouted, taking on a leadership role.

Stepping out of the shadows was a tall humanoid figure, covered in grey, a lion head on its chest, shoulders and knees.

"Give it up Lowemon, you're outnumbered" the blue dragon digimon shouted.

"V-mon and DORUmon, both rookie levels, trying to face I, a champion level digimon" Lowemon said, "Shadow Meteor!"

Both V-mon and DORUmon were struck down by a powerful meteor shot out of Lowemons chest.

"We can't just stand here and watch" Ryan shouted as he ran towards the fallen DORUmon.

Cody did the same. "You have it, the ring of digivolution" Veemon and DORUmon said, indicating at the digital rings that were turning round on both teenagers wrists, "Use them now"

"DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!" Ryan and Cody shouted as they smacked their left hand against the top of their Xros Loader.

The two digimon began to shine intensely with a bright light as they began to change shape. V-mon doubled in size and grew large bat like wings and an X shaped tattoo appeared on its chest. DORUmon almost grew to the same size. He kept the same animal shape, hair turning yellow and armor covering most of the body, adding metal wings and a helmet.

"XVmon!" The new form of V-mon shouted.

"Raptordramon!" The new form of DORUmon shouted.

How about we turn it up a notch" Cody said, "XVmon!"

"Raptordramon!" Ryan shouted.

"DIGI-XROS!" The two shouted as they smacked the top of their Xros Loaders together.

The data of the two digimon began to mix. It kept the same shape as XVmon, but a metal chest plate and shoulder plates appeared. The XVmon wings doubled in size with Raptordramons metal attached onto them. To finish it off, Raptordramons helmet remodelled itself to fit XVmons head.

"RAPTORXVDRAMON!" the new being shouted, "You've picked a bad time to come to the human world Lowemon, now it's your end!"

"I don't think so" Lowemon said as a shield and staff appeared in his hands.

The two digimon leapt at eachother.

"XV Ambush!" RaptorXVdramon said as he thrust his electrical charged fist at Lowemon, shattering his shield and splitting his data in two.

"Capture Complete" Cody said as a small holographic cube with Lowemon in it appeared on top of her Xros Loader screen.

RaptorXVdramon split back into V-mon and DORUmon who flew straight back into their Xros Loaders.

"They deserve a well needed nap" Ryan said, wrapping his arm round Cody.

"Is it safe now" Zyon asked as he popped out of the trench he made at the start of the battle.

"Its fine now" Cody laughed.

"Now, what about that date you promised me!" Ryan shouted loud enough for Jonathan to hear.

"THAT'S WHO CODY GOES OUT WITH!" Jonathan whined.

The group of kids then left the school grounds, leaving a load of fallen trees and large footsteps in the ground.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"Master Bagramon, Lowemon has been defeated" a small devil digimon known as DemiDevimon said.

"HOW CAN THIS OF HAPPENED" Bagramon shouted as his voice boomed through the room, "There was no threat on that planet before"

"It appears two digimon have sided with these human children, and have somehow used the ancient powers of digivolution and Digi-Xros" DemiDevimon said.

"I must learn more about these two and how they could achieve such abilities" Bagramon said as he raised his large skeletal arm and crush DemiDevimon.

"Be afraid chosen, once you enter the digital world, you're in my territory!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Now 2 of the digimon have hatched. Not wanting to rush but I'll try and make sure at least two digi eggs hatch for the next few chapters. I'll try and get the next chapter done by this time next week. Till then, Goodnight! **


	3. Let's Catch a Monster

**Let's Catch a Monster**

**This chapter won't be as long as the one most recently posted. This is aimed at the 3 teenage OC's owned by Jayce Signmorou, Valkyrie15 and Digital Saviour. This is just what they're doing whilst the chosen are waiting for digi-eggs to hatch. Then again, it could end up pretty long, moving back to the chosen hunters. I will try as hard as I can to write more about the Three Godly OC's.**

(Dimension between Earth and Digital World)

The three digidestined from other dimensions were sitting around triangular table, about to discuss matters.

"The digimon problem is getting increasingly worse on Earth" John said.

"Well, when I was scouting the digital world with Strabimon, we found almost nothing in the metal City, It was like all the cyborg digimon had disappeared" Lance said, bringing up a holographic image of the deserted metal city.

"So what you're trying to say is that more digimon are disappearing in the digital world and reappearing on Earth" Ryan said.

"Correct" John said with an uneasy tone, "But only two of the digimon have hatched and over fifty digimon have already appeared"

"You think that they won't be able to handle all of them" Lance almost moaned.

"I think they just need more time for the digi-eggs to hatch" John replied.

"And how are we gonna do that, we can't find any other hunters because the primary village is shut down and..." Ryan started.

"Or maybe we can find hunters, easily" Lance interrupted.

"What do you mean" Ryan said.

"I know what you mean" John said.

"Could someone just tell me what you mean?" Ryan yelled.

"We don't need to find new hunters" Lance said; "We need to _become _new hunters"

"Wow, for an idiot, your pretty smart" Ryan laughed.

"But the thing is, we need to get the digi-nova that is inside Bagramon Castle" John said, "Which means we should leave now and get it as fast as we can"

(Digital World)

"So what is this digi-nova?" Ryan asked as the three walked through the dark desert known as demons hide with their partner digimon, Gomamon, Strabimon and Agumon.

"It's quite hard to explain, It is this device that wasn't created by any digimon, but it resides in the digital world, always has" John said, "It supposedly is the thing that chose us to become digidestined in our own world"

"So we just hotwire it to become hunters" Lance said.

"No, we can become hunters whenever we want, but we cannot enter Earth fully in the bodies we inhabit now" John said.

"So we're making physical bodies for ourselves, cool" Ryan said, amazed at what he was told.

"Which means we'll get new digimon evolution lines probably" Strabimon said.

"Seems likely" Agumon said.

The six had now crossed into Bagramons territory. As soon as they stepped across the border, 3 Tuwarmon surrounded them and slashed at them with the Mantis arms.

"Don't piss me OFF!" Ryan shouted as he punched one of the Tuwarmon right in the chest, causing its data to shatter.

Strabimon clawed at the armor of another Tuwarmon until it began to shatter whilst Lance grabbed the mantis arms of the other Tuwarmon and mimicked the mantis dance attack, destroying the last Tuwarmon."Now that wasn't too hard" John said.

"You did nothing, to help, at all" Lance whined.

"But I did get this" John said as he pulled out a small floating blue crystal that shone like the sun.

"You used us as a distraction so you could go all ninja and get the digi-nova yourself" Ryan said, "That is just low, even for you"

(Dimension between Earth and Digital World)

"So, which of us is going first?" Lance asked as John began wiring the digi-nova into a large piece of machinery.

"We've got a bit of a problem" John said as he dragged a computer screen round to Lance and Ryan, "The dig-nova only has enough power to give two of us a physical body on their Earth, including our partners"

"So only one of us can go" Ryan said, "I guess that should be me then"

"Why should it be you, I have a lot more experience in the field" Lance complained, "What is your reason"

"I need to find out more about Ryan Trayner, considering I'll be fighting with him in the future war" Ryan said, "Is that enough of a reason"

"I guess it's enough of one" Lance said.

"It isn't fully charged now so that's why only one of us can go" John said.

Lance and John gathered around Ryan, ready to use the digi-nova. "There is no guarantee you will have an identical physical body to your own, you could end up looking like someone else"

"You could have told me this before" Ryan said.

"Three, two, one" John said as he and Lance raised their Xros Loaders, "Activate!"

Bright beams of blue light were shot out of the Xros Loader screens, shrouding Ryan in a bright blue ball. Within a few moments, the ball disappeared with no trace of Ryan.

(Earth – Monday 6th August)

Cody, Ryan T, Reji and Michelle were all sitting on a bench in a small park in Odaiba. The sun was slowly rising. They all stared at the pale blue sky.

"What on Earth is that?" Ryan said as he pointed at the bright red object soaring through the sky.

"I have no idea, but it looks like it's heading right for us" Reji said.

Ryan then grabbed Cody and jumped away from the bench as did Reji with Michelle. The red sphere struck the bench, obliterating it, making a small crater, revealing a teenage boy.  
"AAHHH, my knee really hurts" The boy said as he whimpered around, clutching his knee.

"He looks like you Ryan" Michelle said.

"That's because he is me" Ryan T said as he helped the other him out the crater.

"I think you've got a bit of explaining to do" Reji said, "But first we need to get out of here, cause I don't want to see what goes down when other people see this mess"

The 5 teenagers then ran out of the park and headed straight for the library in the high school.

"So, what is the reason you fall out of the sky and look like Ryan" Cody asked.

"Firstly, I am Ryan or Ryan is me, we're both the same person, except we're not" Ryan Greyson said as he grabbed the largest book he could find and read it within 3 seconds, "Has quite a sad ending this book"

"That's an encyclopaedia" Michelle said.

"I knew that" Ryan Greyson said, causing Michelle to giggle.

"I've just noticed this, you both share the same look, but one of you looks like you've seen a ghost" Reji said.

"Let me finish this conversation" Ryan Trayner said, "You all remember John Radl?"

"Yeah, the guy that gave us the Xros loaders and digieggs" Reji replied.

"Well, this Ryan here, he is just like John, hailing from another universe, sent here to choose us" Ryan Trayner said, "We just coincidently are the same person"

"So you're from another universe, is there another me where you're from" Cody asked.

"No, I don't think, Cody Sheenan" Ryan Greyson said, "I thought you would want to know why I'm here then"

"O.K., tell us why you're here?" Michelle asked.

"Alright, because I don't belong in this universe, I'm not allowed to physically enter this world, so we went out to find the digi-nova that can create physical bodies" Ryan Greyson said, "I'm here because you lot are too bloody slow at getting your digi-eggs to hatch"

"But me and Ryan's digieggs hatched a while ago" Cody said.

"Ryan and I" Ryan Greyson corrected, "Because your digieggs hatched, you're always protecting the others from danger if a digimon attacks, they don't get a chance to hatch because their partners haven't had the chance to face the danger, that is why you two are coming with me to catch a digimon while the other hunters will fight digimon here"

"What if they get hurt, nobody will be here to save them" Ryan said.

"Did you not listen to what I just said, if you aren't here, the rest of the digi eggs can hatch because they'll be put in danger" Ryan Greyson said as he face palmed himself.

"Alright, where are we going then" Cody asked.

"If my geography is correct" Ryan Greyson said with a Scottish accent, "We're going to catch ourselves a Loch Ness monster!"

The three then disappeared within a flash, and reappeared on the other side of the world, in the highlands of Scotland. They found themselves on top of a large hill, staring down at a large lake.

"What time is it here?" Cody asked, filled with curiosity.

"It is around three O'clock in the morning" Ryan Greyson said.

"We went back in time" Ryan Trayner said with amazement.

"Nope, foreword cause it's the 7th of August here" Ryan said, "I believe we're in a small town known as Drumnadrochit, right next to Loch Ness"

(Back in Odaiba, Japan)

"HE DID WHAT WITH CODY!" Jonathan shouted at the top of his voice at Reji and Michelle, waking up the entire neighbourhood.

"Ryan travelled to Scotland with Cody" Reji responded calmly.

"What does he think he's doing, gallivanting off with my girl?!" Jonathan thought out loud as he marched around the library.

"She isn't your girl mate, she never will be" Zyon said as he awoke from reading a boring book, "She's way too far out of your league, she's too far away from you now anyway"

Reji, Michelle and Zyon burst into laughter.

Oblivious to the small group, there was a hooded figure hiding behind a book case, listening to the conversation. He then brought out a dark Grey Xros Loader. "Get ready Guilmon, if we follow this lot, we'll eventually find a digimon to hunt"

(Scotland)

For some strange reason, Ryan Greyson had changed his clothing. He was now wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black hooded trench coat and black boots.

"Why did you change your clothing" Cody asked as the three began walking down towards the large loch.

"Because Scotland and its weather is very unpredictable" Ryan Greyson answered, "Here we are, one of the most known places in the world because of the Loch Ness monster, and we're here to capture it"

"But the Loch Ness monster is a myth and you claim that it is actually a digimon" Ryan Trayner asked quizzically, "Does that mean that all other myth and legend on earth could be a digimon, like maybe the Greek gods"

"No, these things can still exist, but certain digimon are posing as them" Ryan Greyson said.

The three teenagers were now standing right in front of the loch. Ryan Greyson began to stare at the loch, beginning to rethink this.

"What's the problem" Cody asked.

Ryan paused. "There's only one digimon that comes to mind when I think Loch Ness Monster"

The water in the loch began to ripple intensely until waves began to form. The sky turned dark as stormy clouds formed above.

"I didn't think I'd need to get involved in this, it was supposed to be just your fight" Ryan Greyson said with distain written all over his face.

"Why are you worried, we can take him" Ryan Trayner said, Xros Loader at the ready.

A large wave erupted to reveal a humongous plesiosaur heading straight towards them.

"Meet your Loch Ness monster, PLESIOMON!" Ryan Greyson shouted as the large digimon roared loudly, being heard over 300 miles away.

**To Be Continued... (Loch Ness Monster part, still got rest of this chapter to go)**

(Back in Odaiba)

Reji, Michelle, Zyon, Caroline and Jonathan were walking down the crowded streets of Odaiba city centre. Jonathan was blabbing on about how Cody was his girl and she was playing hard to get, With Zyon responding with "She doesn't like you one bit, mate"

Just as the five teenagers were turning left onto the road, they heard 6 loud screams. Reji being at the front took evasive action and ran round the corner to see a large bus being thrown towards him. Just before it hit him, the screen on his Xros Loader shone brightly and a small blue claw reached out of the screen and sliced the bus in half, sending it into the air. The claw then continued to form until it finally made the shape of a small blue dragon with small red dragon wings. This caught the attention of the digimon that flung the bus. It was a large greyish blue T-Rex digimon with a concrete type helmet and orange patterns over its thighs. Many of the civilians had ran for their lifes and hid in any shop they could find.

"Pleasure to be at your assistance Master Reji" The small dragon digimon said to Reji, "I am your partner, Dracomon"

"Alright Dracomon, do you think we can handle this guy" Reji said with courage boosting in his voice.

"Greymon is quite a challenge, sure we can take him" Dracomon said.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Reji shouted as the two jumped at Greymon.

"Do you think we should help them" Michelle asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Nahh, they can handle it" Zyon said as he slowly moved backwards to hide behind a bin.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time!  
Cody: XVmon, Chou Shinka!  
UNKNOWN: Greymon, MailBirdramon, Dark Xros!  
Ryan Greyson: WarGreymon, Shoutmon, DOUBLE BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!  
Zyon: It's beginning to get exciting :)**

**Firstly on a serious note; in my new story (The New Generation), Someone put in a review "STUPID ASS TAIORA HOES". I know that everyone has a favourite OTP (One True Pairing) but it doesn't mean you go round saying that about someone else's OTP. I personally don't have an OTP, I just put canon characters together whenever I think it would fit. You can look at the review but that's all you can really do as it was an anonymous user. I did search the name but they don't exist. I'm not removing the review to make a point that some people need to grow up and accept that other people have different pairing favourites.**

**On a brighter note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I wanted to aim this chapter more at the three OC I mentioned but I only got two pages out of it. The other four pages are the main OC's story. I do want to aim a chapter at Ryan Lance for obvious reasons being from the awesome story, "Digimon Academy". I will try to get that chapter done soon, maybe the next chapter. I think it'll be quite a surprise. Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! **


	4. Ready to Shine

**Ready to Shine**

**Alright, I want to do a shout out to Amaya-CheshireNeko. She is writing an awesome digimon fic known as "The Power of the Crests". It is an awesome story which is worth a read. Back to the story. Bit more going to happen this chapter hopefully. So far we've had 4 digimon hatching even though we've seen three. Enough with the blabbing on, I don't own digimon in any way apart from the plot and a few digi xrosses. Let's start this then!**

(Loch Ness, Scotland)

"AGUMON, RELOAD!" Ryan Greyson said as the yellow dinosaur digimon appeared from the White Xros Loader.

"I'm sure this thing won't be too hard" Ryan Trayner said as he leapt at Plesiomon, then being flung back into the side of a near hill.

"It's a mega level digimon, you two aren't ready for this just yet" Ryan Greyson said.

"You chose us as digimon hunters because you thought we stood a chance" Cody said as she helped Ryan out of the small crater, "Give us a chance to reveal our potential"

"You'll get a chance don't worry, just let me show you my strength" Ryan Greyson said, eager to show his full potential.

In a flash of bright light, Agumon had tripled in size and was now covered in armor and three sharp claws on both arms; he had also gained a more humanoid shape. A large shield was attached to his back to imitate wings in a way.

"WARGREYMON!" The being that replaced Agumon shouted as he stretched his arms out as far as he could.

"Give me just a second" Ryan Greyson said as he scrolled through digimon inside his Xros Loader, finally finding the one he was looking for, "Reload, Omega Shoutmon!"

The bright light that was shot from the Xros Loader began to form into the shape of a 12ft humanoid digimon, clad in gold armor and a large gold V on its head.

"Omega Shoutmon and WarGreymon, do you think a double bio fusion would be able to take this guy down" Ryan shouted at the two large powerful digimon.

"Definitely!" WarGreymon responded in his gruff tone, "I'm still filled with MetalGarurumons strength"

"With all the hope from Drake, Sure we can do it" Omega Shoutmon said, making reference to his partner in another universe.

"Then let's do this thing, Double Biomerge Activate!" Ryan Greyson shouted.

Ryan floated into the air along with Omega Shoutmon and WarGreymon, holding the Xros Loader to his chest. His eyes then shone as bright as the sun as WarGreymon and Omega Shoutmon burst into data and flew into him. He grew and grew till he was as tall as Plesiomon. White armor had appeared all over him, a yellow version of WarGreymons helmet on his right shoulder and a blue metal wolf head on the left. A blue crystal appeared bang splat in his chest and then covered up by a large Golden V that stretched over his shoulders. A large sword with a blue and yellow design on the hilt appeared attached to his back.

"OMEGA OMNIMON!" The large sentinel digimon shouted.

"Looks like we've got a badass over here" Ryan Trayner said as he walked off in a huff.

"Come on Ryan, he needs the help he can get so why don't we Xros Raptordramon and XVmon again" Cody said, XVmon just nodding at what was said.

"But he just went and became a giant digimon" Ryan whined, "That is seriously bad ass!"

"Remember this isn't a competition, we're only here to stop this fake" Cody said, "Now get your ass over here and let's digi Xros our partners"

"Yes ma'am" Ryan said as he sulked over to her.

Within a flash, RaptorXVdramon was soaring towards Plesiomon at breakneck speeds. He began by using XV ambush and physically punching Plesiomon in the face. Before they could continue, Plesiomon used Shaking Pulse which fired strong currents of water at the two digimon, sending them to the ground.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

"Come on Zyon, we need to get out of here NOW!" Jonathan shouted, "Reji and his digimon can probably handle this digimon"

"I don't think so, look at the top of that building, I think that's another digimon" Zyon said welling up with courage, "I'll stay and help them"

"Your funeral mate" Jonathan laughed as he ran off.

Zyon ran over to Reji and Dracomon, who were standing near a large pile of fallen traffic lights and lampposts. A few cars that were parked on the road had been flung at the tall buildings or crushed by Greymon.

"Need any help" Zyon said, getting Reji's attention.

"We're fine right now, but I don't know how to make Dracomon digivolve" Reji said worryingly, "We've only had luck so far in dealing damage"

"Well, learn how to quickly, this isn't the only digimon in the area" Zyon said, pointing at a large blue metal bird digimon flying about above them, "It hasn't noticed us YET"

Standing on top of a large building was a hooded figure, holding a black Xros loader in his hand. "Now there are two of those pesky hunters, they could take Greymon down easily" The hooded figure said, looking at the flying digimon, "They'll have no chance against the combined power of MailBirdramon and Greymon, to become MetalGreymon"

"DARK XROS!" The hooded figure shouted as two bursts of black light latched onto Greymon and MailBirdramon, fusing the two together.

"Shit, this can't be good" Zyon said with shock as he stared at the large glowing ball that began to form the shape of the half dino half robot bird.

"Reji now is about time you get your partner digivolving" Zyon said, hesitatingly staring at the large combined digimon.

"Alright, we can do this" Reji and Dracomon shouted.

"DIGVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!" Reji shouted as Dracomon was shrouded in a bright light.

Bit's of the ground bellow the evolving digimon began to crumble as the feet of the digimon doubled in size. The skin of the digimon became a lot scalier and darker as its wings grew triple their original size. The light disappeared as the digimon smacked its tail on the ground.

"COREDRAMON!" The blue dragon digimon roared as it flew into the air.

Before Coredramon could get above the buildings, MetalGreymon soared down towards Reji and Zyon and tried to swipe them with its blood red metal claw. Before he could make impact, there was a flash of blue light and the two had disappeared.

"What on earth just happened" Zyon said after falling a small height from a small distance away from where they were originally.

"I just happened" A tall wolf man covered in what looked like part of a fighter jet, "I was originally Ryan Lance, now I'm MagnaGarurumon!"

"Sweet, you're another hunter from another universe, like Ryan Greyson" Reji said, "Thanks for saving our buts"

"That is the reason I'm here, I've come to get him back, it's urgent" MagnaGarurumon said, "I'll help you defeat this guy first but then take me to him"

"Gotcha" Zyon said before Reji could say anything.

"Coredramon, try and take MetalGreymon down to the ground" Reji shouted to his partner.

* * *

(Loch Ness, Scotland)

The battle had been waging on for almost thirty minutes. Hopefully no one had noticed what was going on, all people inside the storm would be in their houses.

Take this Plesiomon!" Omega Omnimon shouted as he dived into the water and dragged Plesiomon down with him.

Seconds later, Omega Omnimon was blasted out from under the water, landing next to Cody and Ryan.

"I've just had an idea" Cody shouted.

"Don't bother telling me, we need to hurry and defeat this thing" Ryan Lance said.

Cody then ran off, heading to what looked like a pier, grabbing a long lashing of rope and a harpoon. She tied the rope to the harpoon and ran back to Ryan.

RaptorXVdramon was still firing attacks, here and there causing quite a bit of damage.

Omega Omnimon got back up and began just throwing punches at the aquatic digimon. "Take this fish bait!" Omega Omnimon shouted as he did an uppercut on Plesiomon, knocking him out, "Now RaptorXVdramon, and attack now with one final blow!"

"Okay!" RaptorXVdramon said as he began spinning round and round, faster and faster till he was a grey and blue tornado.

He then drove right down the throat of Plesiomon, ripping him apart from the inside. After a few seconds, Plesiomon began to fall apart as one large digital ring surrounded it. A small purple box with an image of Plesiomon appeared over Ryan's Xros Loader.

"Capture complete" Ryan said as he swiped the box.

Omega Omnimon then split back into Ryan Greyson, WarGreymon and Omega Shoutmon, with the two digimon being sent back into the white Xros Loader in Ryan's hand.

"So, what did you think of this experience, maybe we should do it again sometime" Ryan Greyson said as he walked over to Cody and Ryan.

Cody was still holding the harpoon. "I really wanted to use this thing" Cody whined as she dropped the harpoon on the ground.

"Maybe next time" Ryan Trayner said, trying to cheer her up.

"Can I just mention something quickly" Ryan Greyson said, "I think that we might need to stay here a little longer because my Xros Loader needs to recharge"

"I thought these things didn't need to be charged" Cody said.

"Yeah, but it does take a lot of power to travel across the world within a matter of seconds" Ryan Greyson responded.

The storm had cleared up and there was now not a cloud in the sky.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

MagnaGarurumon was soaring round the area, trying to distract MetalGreymon. As soon as the digimon noticed, MagnaGarurumon took on the form of a ball of light and launched himself through MetalGreymon like a bullet, sending the digimon to the ground.

"NOW!" MagnaGarurumon shouted at Coredramon.

Coredramon then shouted "STRIKE BOMBER!" shattering the data of the digimon with its tail.

Two rings began to form around MetalGreymon as the data began to disintegrate. The same rings appeared on Reji's Xros Loader as the digimon disappeared completely.

"Capture complete" Reji said with glee, "I always wanted to say that"

"An eye for an eye" Zyon said as he jumped out of a near bush.

"Yes, do you know where I could find Ryan Greyson" MagnaGarurumon said as he split into Ryan Lance and Strabimon.

"He's in Scotland on the other side of the world with Cody Sheenan and Ryan Trayner" Reji said, "Why is it so urgent you need him"

"Because John fears an event in his past might restart due to the digi-nova giving him a physical body" Lance said, "If this happens, he might not be able to return to his own world at all"

"Well, it's best we continue this conversation somewhere else cause the police might arrive soon" Zyon said as he dragged the two off into the direction of Odaiba Academy.

(SCENE CHANGE)

The three teenagers walked into the school library. They all sat down next to a tall bookcase, hiding them from anyone else in the library.

"So where is it they've gone exactly" Ryan Lance asked.

"They travelled to Loch Ness in Scotland, but not paying at all, just using his Xros Loader" Reji said.

"We've told you what we know, but now we want to know what it is that is going to happen to Ryan Greyson" Zyon asked.

"I won't give you the whole story, mind you" Ryan Lance said, "Back during his own adventures in the digital world, he was infected with this virus that changed his physical appearance, he then somehow became to people, his original self and the new version, the new version was then absorbed into the original, and now we think on trying to make a physical body, it might try and use the data on the different form"

"May I ask how you know about this" Zyon asked.

"My associates from his world told me all about their shenanigans in the digital world" Lance said, beginning to type stuff into his light blue Xros Loader, "I got into this world by using the recharged Digi-Nova"

"What are you doing now" Reji asked, concerned.

"I'm going to travel over to Loch Ness and get him before it's too late" Lance said as he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"They got to teach me how to do that" Zyon said to himself as the two boys walked off to find the other hunters.

* * *

(Loch Ness, Scotland)

The three teenagers were walking into the small town next to Loch Ness. Just before they reached the cafe, Ryan Greyson collapsed onto the ground. He began wincing in pain. Cody and Ryan Trayner tried helping him back up but he kept falling.

"What's wrong with you" Cody asked worryingly.

"The Digi-Nova's found the data on my past self, now it's trying to form it" Ryan Greyson said, eyes growing bright yellow.

"Is there anything we can do" Ryan Trayner asked hesitatingly.

"No, it's too late now, it's already begun" Ryan Greyson stood up as he held out his arms.

His entire body began glowing a bright yellow until, BOOM, almost like fire started shooting out of every visible part of his body.

"O my days, he's regenerating!" Ryan Trayner said in awe.

"He's what now" Cody asked.

"Regenerating, like the Doctor from Doctor Who" Ryan Trayner said, expecting Cody to know what he was talking about.

Ryan Greyson began to burn intensely until there was a bright flash and he fell to the ground and passed out.

"O my gosh" Ryan Trayner said, shocked at what he was seeing, "He's turned into you Cody, He's transformed into an identical copy of you"

Before the two could do anything, a large ball of lightning appeared at the top of the road, and Ryan Lance came running out of it.

As he ran over, he stared at what was Ryan, shocked and annoyed that he was too late. He kicked the nearest garbage bin out of rage.

"We've got no time to waste, we need to get him back to Odaiba fast" Ryan Lance said as he picked up his unconscious friend and told the other two teenagers to follow him back through the portal.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

Ryan Trayner, Ryan Lance, Ryan Greyson ended up in Cody's small apartment after going through the portal. Ryan Lance then laid his unconscious friend on the purple couch in Cody's room.

"How did this happen" Ryan Trayner asked.

"He's been like this before but we never knew he was so much like you two hunters, you both are special" Lance said, ignoring the question.

"What happens now then" Cody asked.

"Well, the digital world won't recognise him anymore so he can't return with me, he, or she rather, will have to stay here with you" Lance said.

"And how am I supposed to explain this to my parents then" Cody asked, thinking about how she would explain that she now had an identical twin.

"Leave that to me, my reality powers can change this and that to soothe the cut" Lance said.

"Wait, so you're saying you're going to alter history, won't that change our memories" Ryan asked.

"Yes it will but only us four and John Radl will remember the world as it was" Lance said, "I'm really sorry"

Ryan Lance then disappeared in a flash, altering reality as he left. All the photo's in the house now included 4 people instead of 3 people, Another bed and wardrobe had appeared in Cody's room and many belongings that hadn't existed before were now there.

Ryan Trayner switched on the TV close to the window until he flicked to the news channel and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Cody, come look at this now" Ryan Trayner said, worry in his tone.

"What is it" Cody said as she walked into the room, dropping the plate she was holding as she stared at the news report.

There was an image of a 14yr old girl and a 14yr old boy standing next to a giant white knight, wrestling a giant plesiosaur. There was then another picture of two 14yr old boys standing next to a blue dragon, fighting a half robot, half T-Rex in Odaiba city centre.

"That's us!" Cody said, shocked.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, what did you think of this chapter. Leave a review please. I just have two quick questions. What other digimon would you like to see in this story and how do you want your OC to deal with it. Leave your answer in your review. Till next chapter!**

**Note: I don't own regeneration, that idea is all from Doctor Who.**


	5. Knowledge of Other Worlds

**Knowledge of Other Worlds**

**This chapter will reveal a bit more of the past of the otherworldly OC's. And we'll have two or three digieggs hatches. I don't own digimon and the like. Now let's get on with the show.**

* * *

(Digital Space)

The two remaining otherworldly beings were both standing in a large bright room, filled with what looked like large super computers.

"I was too late to save him John" Ryan Lance said, looking down at his shoes in woe.

"It's not your fault, we should have realised that this could've happened before we sent him down there" John said as he pulled a holographic computer screen from the left side of him to the front.

"But I could of done something, I defeated Lucemon Satan mode and a Bagramon for goodness sake, I should have succeeded easily" Ryan Lance said as he began throwing punches at the nearest wall.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, It'll all turn out fine in the end" John said with enthusiasm.

"And how do you know that then" Lance asked sarcastically.

"Dude, I can see the future, I know it'll turn out fine" John said as he walked past Lance and patted him on the back.

Lance ran over to the holographic computer screen once John had left the room.

"Now, which should I pick, the Lestry girl or the Kiriyama boy"

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

"Come on Blake, I don't think sulking is good for you" Sakura said as she walked over to the boy who was sitting on a bench in the school grounds.

"Who says I'm sulking" Blake responded as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Sakura just did" Caroline said as she slid along the bench.

"Come on dude, you can tell us anything" Sakura said.

"Fine, I'm kind of struggling to impress this girl I like, but I just can't without my digieggs hatching" Blake said, saying all that worried him.

"Come on mate, any girl would date you, you just need to be a bit more confident" Caroline said, throwing her Xros Loader in the air and catching it.

"I'm sure we could figure out who that is he's talking about" Sakura whispered to Caroline.

Unaware to Blake, Caroline and Sakura, there was a brown cloaked man with a yellow hood, his face wasn't visible but you could see two bright yellow eyes. The man then walked away from hiding behind a tree.

"As wise as I am, I know who he is in love with, so I can use that to my advantage"

* * *

(Digital Space)

Lance was sitting on a white sofa that was built into the wall; he was just trying to levitate a bouncy ball.

"You rang" A male voice said as Lance turned to look at the boy.

The boy looked to be around 15 and was wearing a black coat, a silver scarf; underneath the coat he's wearing a black and red t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some worn sneaker. He had long ruffled black hair, with teal highlights, reaching the base of his neck.

"Great to finally meet you, Shu Kiriyama" Lance said as he shook the hand of the boy.

"It's nice to meet you in person as well, I've heard a bit about you from the sanction points of reality, popped in their for a nice little banter" Shu said, "I was wondering if I could get a work placement at that school of yours"

"Maybe another time, first we need to sort out this mess with your Ryan" Lance said, "How did you originally revert this?"

"We don't actually know, the female version of him had a stream of data appear around her and became a digi-egg, that digieggs then fused with her and created two Ryan's, one male and one female" Shu said, explaining what happened a year ago.

"Well, maybe your presence might re-activate this process so I'm going to send you down to earth" Lance said as he began typing on a keyboard, which caused Shu to disappear in a flash in bright yellow light.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan)

The sounds of someone shouting could be heard from the trees near the bench Blake, Caroline and Sakura were sitting at.

"Do you need any help kid, you seem to have gotten stuck in a tree" Caroline said as she starred at the boy who was hanging by his feet from a tree branch, "How on earth did you get stuck like that"

"Let's just say I fell from the sky" Shu said as he fell off the tree and hit the ground head first.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" He said as he leapt up as soon as he hit the ground.

Blake not really caring about the boy noticed he had a yellow Xros Loader attached to his belt.

"Are you a hunter like us" Blake asked as he helped the boy up.

"Technically yes, but not here, in my own world I am" Shu answered, "But I'm actually here on a mission, do you know where I can find Ryan?"

"Ryan Sheenan, Yeah, she is should be down at the school" Sakura answered, "Are you a friend of Lance?"

Shu ignored the question and walked towards the school which was directly across from the park.

* * *

(School)

"Why did you force me into wearing this" Ryan asked as he pulled at the pink skirt he was wearing.

Ryan Greyson was now wearing a pink skirt, a white blouse, black tights, a black jacket and white trainers.

"Firstly, I didn't force you into wearing it; it was just the least girlish thing in YOUR wardrobe" Cody said to her now identical twin.

"Besides, you look pretty hot" Shu said as he walked through the school gate into the school yard, "It's been a while since I've seen that side of you Ryan Greyson"

Ryan didn't display any emotion for 15 seconds of silence, until he leapt at the 15 yr old boy, happy to see him once again.

"Let me guess" _she_ said, holding two fingers on her forehead, "That kid who teaches at the Digimon School sent you here"

"You mean Lance, yeah he did, why can't you remember him?" Shu asked with concern.

"His memory has been going quite recently, he almost can't remember his original self" Ryan Trayner said to Shu.

"Let me try something" Shu said as he held Ryan Greyson's head at put his own against _hers_, "This won't hurt a bit"

After 5 seconds, Ryan's eyes burst open, glowing bright yellow as his head was flooded with memories. A gust of wind began whipping Shu and Ryan until they were surrounded by a veil of fog.

"Should we go in their" Ryan Trayner said as he walked towards the fog.

He was suddenly stopped by Reji who had appeared only moments ago.

"This is their problem and this is how they're solving it, I think..." Cody unwillingly said.

As the fog began to clear, there were now three humanoid figures emerging instead of two. Standing on the left was Shu, Ryan Greyson was standing on the right as his original male self and the female version was standing between them.

Oblivious to the entire group, Zyon and Drake had been standing there the entire time.

"So what is exactly happening here, because I haven't got a bloody clue" Drake said dumbfounded, "Are they still the same person or different people?"

"Technically, both" Shu answered unsure of the real answer.

"Yes we are, we both think almost exactly the same except the slight different memories, and now that Ryan Greyson exists again, Ryan Sheenan doesn't" Both Ryan's said (Not including Trayner).

"Well, It's about time we head off" Shu said, pulling out his Xros Loader.

Before he could do anything else, five white vans pulled into the schoolyard and groups of people with Microphones and cameras ran towards them.

"This is Claire Wallding from Japan News, reporting live from Odaiba Academy where five students are involved in the mass creature attacks all over the world" A Blonde haired forty something year old said to one of the cameramen.

There were about seven other news reporters doing the exact same thing. Amidst all the commotion, a red cloaked man with a yellow hood covering his face. As he walked through the crowds, his left hand began glowing yellow as a sphere with two metal rings floating around it.

"Got the same idea as me" Shu asked Ryan.

"I sure do" He responded as both boys grabbed the cameras from the press, threw them in the air and smashed them all before they hit the ground with ninja kicks.

"How dare you damage our equipment, do you know how much this stuff costs" One of the news reporters shrieked.

"Yes actually, and I don't care" Ryan Greyson responded.

"You should care about this" The cloaked man said as he threw the yellow sphere at them, knocking away Shu, Ryan Greyson and Ryan (F).

All the news reporters ran back to their vans and picked up their spare cameras to capture what was happening.

"You are trying to get involved in matters that you shouldn't know about" The cloaked man said as two yellow angel wings burst out his back from the end of the hood.

"You don't know what you're talking about Wisemon, this is an even greater fight then what we were involved in, and we were sent to help!" Shu shouted at the revealed digimon.

"You know of me by name, interesting, then you know I am wise not to fight alone" The digimon manically laughed.

Before Cody could understand what the digital monster said, a large Demon Beast Digimon with three claws on each foot as that could easily tear through flesh.

* * *

Before she could jump out of the way, Jonathan jumped in the way of the demon dog digimon that dug its claws into his right leg.

"AHHHHH, THAT REALLY HURTS!" Jonathan yelled out as the screen on his Xros Loader began to glow a bright blue.

"The digieggs hatching" Zyon shouted in amazement.

Once the light disappeared, a red humanoid digimon with horns on his head wearing brown cargo pants was standing right in front of Jonathan. He had a blue symbol running up his chest.

"Nice to finally meet you, boss" The digimon said as he shook Jonathan's hand, not noticing Wisemon and the hell hound behind him.

Wisemon just laughed at what he thought was a pathetic attempt of trying. "You really think a puny little rookie can stand against two ultimate levels"

"Yeah, I do, because I have a serious drive to win the heart of a girl I adore, and nothing will stop me from getting it!" Jonathan yelled, eyes burning with fire, a blue ring appearing around his wrist.

"Should we get involved" Ryan Trayner asked.

"Nah, this is his chance" Reji said.

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Jonathan shouted as he smacked the digital ring against his Xros Loader.

"Flamemon digivolve too..." Jonathan's partner shouted as he doubled in size and armour covered his body, "AGUNIMON!"

"Well, I want a bit of this action too" Zyon shouted as he stood beside Agunimon.

His Xros Loader screen began to grow brightly as the shape of a humanoid wolf formed next to him.

Once it completed, it revealed a blue wolf digimon wearing red boxing gloves and a red cloth wrapped round its head.

"I am Gaomon, nice to be at your assistance" the wolf digimon said.

"Cut with the chatter, let's do this thing!" Zyon shouted as he slammed his digital ring on his Xros Loader.

"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The digimon said as it fell to its legs and doubled in size, "GAOGAMON!"

It was now two on two. Gaogamon and Agunimon versus Cerberumon and Wisemon.

"I'm ready when you are bro" Zyon smirked.

"Let's go then" Jonathan responded.

"DIGI-XROS!" The two boys shouted.

* * *

(Other side of Odaiba)

"Frost, what the hell are you doing bringing us all the way out here" Blake moaned as rubbed his arms to keep warm.

Blake, Sakura and Caroline were standing in the docks of Odaiba bay, outside the city of crates.

"I've been given a mission" Frost said as he flicked his hair to the left, covering his eyes completely.

"What have we got to do with it then" Caroline asked.

"I cannot do this alone" Frost immediately responded.

"What do we get out of this then, we've got a job of trying to get the digi-eggs to hatch" Sakura said.

"My employer can fulfil your wildest dreams, and he has been waiting ever so long to meet you" Frost smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal then" Blake said as he shook Frost's hand.

Moments later, Frost whipped out his Xros Loader and formed a ring around the four teenagers (Including him). As they became data and disappeared, Frost's right eye shone a bright red as he smirked.

A maniacal laugh could be heard slightly all over Odaiba.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time:**

**Ryan Greyson: Oh your God!**

**Michelle: You can't die on me just yet, don't you dare!**

**Lance: Repeat, I am under attack**

**Shu: It's basic fact, not everyone can survive a war, not this big**

**Unknown girl: This is where it gets complicated boys...**

* * *

**So, what did you think of that chapter. This is where the first arc almost begins. I'm making it sound like it's almost the end of this story but it is actually nowhere near finishing. Thank you An Anon Fellow for letting me use Shu Kiriyama in this, he will have a role in this here after. Please leave a review on this chapter, really helps pushing me into continuing. Peace out!**


	6. Disappearance

**Disappearance**

**Pretty quick to update I think. Thank you to all so far that have been reading and reviewing my story. I saw that someone was happy about what had happened in the last chapter, but is all going to change. I'll have you expecting this and that, but it will not happen, maybe...**

**We'll be moving more into the story now. Here is the 6****th**** chapter to Hunters Unite!**

* * *

(Odaiba School Yard)

"DIGI-XROS!" Zyon and Jonathan shouted.

Agunimon suddenly split into thousands of bits of data and shrouded Gaogamon. Gaogamons mane changed from a pure white to a burning yellow. The arm like scarf was now made of fire and most of the armour was now attached. The helmet had been re-shaped to fit.

"Gaogunimon!" The new fire wolf digimon shouted, surprising Wisemon and Cerberumon, "Spiral Flame Tornado!"

Gaogunimon shot a fiery spinning tornado from its mouth and straight towards Cerberumon, striking the digimon into a nearby tree.

"Stand still Jonathan, do you want your leg to fall off!" Ryan (F) said, holding her glowing pink hand at the place where Jonathan had been wounded, trying to heal him.

"Come on Reji, give me a hand here" Ryan asked as the two boys dragged the unconscious Cody away from the fight.

"You really think you can handle every digimon you see" Wisemon laughed.

"Yes, I believe we can, because there is always hope" Zyon triumphantly said.

"You could defeat me, yes. But what about the hundreds of thousands of digimon living on this planet. Do you really think you can handle all of that?" Wisemon asked.

"Of course they can, that is the reason we chose them" Ryan Greyson butted in, "Why would I pick those I didn't have hope and reliability in"

"Because you are a pathetic idiot" Wisemon said, beginning to throw punches at Gaogunimon.

"No one says that to me and gets away with it!" Ryan Greyson shouted, eyes burning with fire.

Before Ryan could do anything, the screen on his Xros Loader began shining bright red. The voice of Lance then echoed out of it.

"Guys, you need to get back here now. The base is under attack! Parallelmon has taken John!"

Having to think fast, Ryan Greyson (Male and Female) and Shu disappeared in a flash.

"Now who's going to save you?" Wisemon laughed.

"We didn't need those three here in the first place, but they have given me the courage to fight back, no more cowering!" Michelle blurted out, moving away from her hiding place behind Ryan and Reji.

The screen of Michelle's cream Xros Loader began shining intensely. As the light began to disappear, A Beast Digimon which had an appearance like a real dog was next to her.

"Ruff! The name's Labramon and I am a lean mean fighting digimon" The digimon said.

"You think a digimon like that can stand up to the likes of me?" Wisemon said.

"Maybe not in this form, but I sure can cleanse the darkness in you if I digivolve" Labramon howled.

"Right, Digivolution activate!" Michelle shouted as Labramon began to grow and glow.

Labramon then doubled in size, its tail growing bigger and turning gold and its mane growing into what resembled the sun.

"I am Siesamon!" The new digimon shouted with its gruff voice.

"A lion really isn't that frightening" Wisemon said.

"Well taste this, Tiida Ija!" Siesamon shouted as fifty holy arrows began falling from the sky.

"Let's double that, Spiral Flame Tornado!" Gaogunimon shouted as its fiery tornado struck the arrows, shrouding them in intense flames.

Wisemon shrieked in pain as all the arrows, struck him, turning him into data.

"Capture complete" Michelle giggled as she sliced the box with an image of Wisemon with her Xros Loader, "Maybe next time you two"

Siesamon reverted back to Labramon and went back into Michelle's Xros Loader. Agunimon and Gaogamon did the same.

Jonathan limped over towards the sleeping Cody. As she began to regain consciousness, a smile appeared on Jonathans face.

"Maybe she'll go out with me because I saved her from being attacked." Jonathan thought to himself.

"You okay Cody?" Reji asked caringly as he helped the girl up.

"Where am I?" Cody asked, not remembering anything about the battle.

"We're at the school, I think you might have a slight case of amnesia" Zyon said, placing his hand on her forehead to test her temperature.

Jonathan just stood there with an expression on his face as if he'd just seen a ghost. "She doesn't remember I saved her" Jonathan mumbled under his breath.

* * *

(Digital Space)

(Author note = I'm just going to refer to the female version of Ryan Greyson as Ryan Sheenan because that is what she was during the altered reality moment)

Ryan Greyson, Ryan Sheenan and Shu appeared in the place known as Digital Space. The sky was even a darker red then it usually was. Most of the buildings around them had collapsed.

"Come on, this way" Ryan Greyson said as he ran towards the large building that had just fallen.

The three peeked over the rubble to see a large group of at least two hundred identical soldier like dinosaur digimon, carrying M16 rifles.

"I'm taking a guess that that isn't good is it?" Shu whispered.

"Of course it isn't, that is the elite squad of Commandramon from Parallelmon's division, If they're herem then so is Parallelmon looking for the Digi-Nova" Ryan Greyson responded quietly.

"Come on, the three of us could take all of them if we were really really quiet" Ryan Sheenan whispered as she leant against a large pillar that then crumbled and alerted the Commandramon.

"That is why you never bring a woman on a mission" Ryan Greyson said as he grabbed the hands of Ryan Sheenan and Shu Kiriyama and ran as fast as he could to a safe distance.

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Ryan Sheenan responded.

"For goodness sake, I hated it the last time you were in the same room back in the old reality so please stop!" Shu shouted, trying to calm them down, "If we continue walking this way, we could make it to the base by nightfall"

"Or we could do this" Ryan Greyson chuckled as a digital ring appeared around each teenager.

"BAD IDEA" Shu almost said before he was teleported across digital space.

The three teenagers appeared inside the ruins of what was their Head Quarters. All the walls had crumbled and machinary was in pieces. Lance was stuck to what was left of a wall upside down with four swords through him.

"I think he's dead, I'll probably miss him" Ryan Greyson said.

"I'm not dead yet you idiot so help me down" Lance moaned in pain.

Once they removed him from the wall, they waited for him to gain back his sense of gravity.

"We should leave here quickly before it's too late" Lance said, "Parallelmon already has the Digi-Nova"

Stepping out of the shadows was a 15 year old girl with medium wavy red hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with a jacket over it, black short, white shoes.

"Who's that" Lance asked, eyes not focused completely.

"This is where it gets complicated boys" The girl said.

"That is my girlfriend" Ryan Greyson said with a smile on his face, "How long has it been, Jessica Lestry"

The two embraced in a quick hug.

"How did you get here Jess" Shu asked, "I thought you were completing your project in our digital world"

"I don't know actually, one moment I was there fixing stuff up, the next moment I'm here, I don't even know why" Jess said.

"I have an idea how you got here" Ryan Sheenan said as a giant tripod like head began to surface from the rubble, "It must have been Parallelmon"

"We've dealt with the likes of him in the past so I'm sure we can defeat him" Ryan Greyson said, taking a fighting stance.

"Don't be so certain" A robot like voice said as the rest of Parallelmon surfaced to tower over the 6 teenagers.

"Lance, what happens when none of us are here in Digital Space to guard it?" Ryan Greyson asked.

"If we aren't here, then the barriers between Earth and the Digital World will collapse and more digimon could venture to Earth and maybe humans could get into the digital world" Lance responded.

"It would result in an all out war and its basic fact, not everyone can survive a war, not this big, and so the Hunters are the last line of defence" Shu said.

"Enough of this talking, now it is time for you to die, Absorbent Bang!" Parallelmon shouted as it fired a claw shaped laser from its eye towards the teenagers. They were all grabbed and turned into dust and put inside of it.

"I have gotten rid of them master Bagramon, They won't be getting back here so soon" Parallelmon said through a small transmitter attached to the side of his head.

(Unknown Location)

* * *

Ryan Greyson, Shu Kiriyama, Ryan Sheenan, Ryan Lance, Jessica Lestry and John Radl felt their souls and spirits falling through the sky into a large dark forest at midnight. The next moment, they all blacked out as they hit the ground at breakneck speeds.

Ryan Greyson woke up to feel an itch on his calf. He stopped and reached down to scratch it, but something was wrong. His leg was covered in a rough material, but he wasn't wearing jeans. When he looked down, the obvious told him otherwise. There were jeans on his leg.

"What the?" he thought, it had to be a mistake. Yeah, that was it, it was so dark with the tree tops blocking out to starlight, he couldn't even see his shirt. So his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He walked a bit further until he emerged from the forest and saw the stars reflecting off the lake. He breathed in the night air, and started to walk towards it, when he slipped on something and fell backwards. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow, but it didn't. He felt a little uncomfortable in his head, but no incredible pain.

Now he knew something was wrong. Reaching up to his head, he felt something hard there, covering his entire head. As he tried to figure out what was going on, his mind flashed a possible explanation through his head. His heart started to beat as he began to realize that that explanation was probably right, how else could he explain why he was suddenly wearing jeans, but it was impossible, right. Then again, being transported from one reality to the other was impossible not that long ago.

He quickly got up and ran to the lake. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the reflection. His explanation was right.

He saw the face of an 11yr old girl with shoulder length orange hair, wearing a blue hat.

He screamed and the girl screamed back.

**To Be Continued...**

**Whoa, I didn't expect that, what you think happened to the otherworldly OC's. Doing that means I can split the chapter in two, having one half following the hunters and the other half of the otherworldly OC's. So, what did you think of that, it was a pretty quick update I must say myself but it wasn't as lengthy as the past chapters. Please leave a comment/review of this chapter. Peace out!**


	7. Don't Belong Here

**Don't belong Here**

**I'm on a roll. I think I've been updating pretty quickly recently. Some of you may have not noticed this but, Cerberumon disappeared during the fight. But there is a reason behind that. All will be explained at some point in the future. This chapter will be split in two, one half about the hunters and the other half about the Otherworldly OC's. Or I'll ignore that and just switch between places in between. If you haven't already, please check out my deviantART account known as blahberss, maybe you could check it out at some point.**

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Ryan stopped screaming long enough to stare at his reflection again. There was no doubt about it, this girls face was staring back at him, gorgeous red eyes, a cute nose, a face that anyone could fall in love with.

How could this have happened? The others might know, yeah, he would go talk to them. He got up and started to walk back towards where he crash landed. How was he going to do this? How was he going to get the others to believe him?

As he started to walk back towards the crash site, he heard voices. How did they all wake up at the same time? Then he realized that he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. He took a deep breath and went to face them.

Once he stepped into the clearing, he didn't recognise any of the others. Instead of seeing the others dressed in their normal attire, he saw five twelve yr olds and an eight yr old. The first one he noticed was a 12 yr old boy with bushy brown hair, a pair of goggles on his head, a blue shirt with stars on the shoulders, brown shorts and socks that almost drooped over his blue and white trainers.

He then saw another 12 yr old boy with spiky blonde hair, wearing a green turtleneck shirt without sleeves, navy blue jeans and brown boots.

Standing not far from the two boys was a brown haired girl wearing a pink cowboy hat. She was also wearing a red dress that resembled a poncho in a few places. Next to her was a small 8 yr old boy with normal length blonde hair. He wore a green hat, green shirt, brown pants and green trainers.

Standing under a tree was two more twelve yr olds. One had almost crew cut blue hair and glasses. He wore a white shirt, a cream sweater, grey shorts and white and red trainers. He had a medical bag round his back.

The kid next to him had quite bushy red hair and wore an orange shirt, yellow gloves, greenish brown pants and purple trainers.

"Please tell me that is you guys in those bodies" Ryan Greyson said with his new female voice.

"Yep, it's us alright; I'm Shu by the way" The goggle wearing boy said.

"This is different, I'm not going to get used to this" The blonde 12 yr old said, "I'm Jess"

"How can a teacher of the greatest academy become this" The cowboy hat wearing girl moaned as she hid her head in her hands.

"Well Ryan, you seem to have changed since I last saw you" The 8yr old boy said, "I thought we were supposed to be the same person but we clearly aren't anymore"

"Meh, I've been in worse positions" The blue haired boy said, "I'm John if you hadn't gathered that"

"And what about you, who are you?" Ryan Greyson questioned the red haired boy.

"At least I can reveal myself now" The boy laughed, "It's been a while Ryan Greyson, you still got my goggles or what"

"Now how did this happen?" Ryan Greyson said as he stared at the boy, "I thought you were the undefeatable Nero Hirogata"

"That is Nero?" Jess said with her new masculine voice, "How did you get here then?"

"Parallelmon attacked our world before heading towards you guys. We were able to stop him momentarily, but he captured me just before the digital wall Skylar designed completed construction, that was about a week ago" Nero said, directing at Ryan, "Not to mention I know all about the bodies you inhabit. Ryan Greyson, you are in the body of Sora Takenouchi"

"What about our partners, what happened to them?" Shu Kiriyama asked.

"They have inhabited the bodies of these children's partners, so you'll be able to digivolve them" Nero said.

Nero then continued telling them all about this world and who they had become. They spent the next three hours sitting round a campfire before deciding to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: I'll now just be referring to these OC's like RyanG/Sora, Shu/Tai. That sort of thing and in the gender so Ryan would be referred to as _she _and Jess would be referred to as _he_)

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan – Original World)

"Come on guys, we need to get inside" Reji said as he lifted Cody over his shoulder.

He then laid her on the couch that was kept in the staff room. The twelve computer screens in the room started to fuzz up and come up with a video of Ryan Greyson's face. "If you are watching this, it means the world could be in grave danger. This video should only be sent when the barrier between both worlds is breached and digimon begin flooding in"

"Is that only in this room" Zyon said as he looked at all the computer screens and then darted out the room into the hall. The speakers were even playing his voice.

Zyon dashed back in and unplugged the computers. The video kept playing.

"This is being transmitted all over the building, maybe even the world" Zyon said.

The video continued. "Once the barrier is breached, three beings that have defended their worlds in the past shall be called to stop as many digimon falling through as they can and try and rebuild a barrier. With that in place, project hunter was initiated, choosing children suitable for the fight. If we fail in our mission on holding back digimon, it is up to the hunters to stop all the digimon. This will also prepare them for the worse to come. When all hope is lost in the final battle. If the fight increases in size, the hunters will be able to give Xros Loaders to any child they think has bonded with a digimon"

"Why does he keep mentioning this battle" Ryan Trayner thought to himself.

"Just remember hunters, we believe in you. I believe in you. We now grant the power of digital jump so you can travel across the world. And with the last burst of power before digital space collapses, you have the power to digivolve further and Dig-Xros more than two digimon"

Once he finished talking, the entire screen flashed and then turned black.

"Did anybody understand a bloody word he just said" Michelle said, "Has he just trusted us with the entire planet?"

"Seems like it" Jonathan said.

"Well, I'm sure we can do it, for the human race" Ryan Trayner said.

"Do you know how corny that just sounded?" Zyon laughed.

"Corny but it is true" Cody said as she completely awoke, "We do as he just said, it is up to us now"

With that said, the group split up, leaving Ryan Trayner, Cody Sheenan and Michelle Evans sitting in the empty staff room.

"I say we split into groups of three, that means we can cover more ground that way and stand a chance if we're attacked by more than the one digimon" Cody Sheenan said, "What do you to think?"

"That probably the best thing to do, I'll catch up with the others" Michelle said as she left the building.

Now it was only Ryan and Cody sitting in the room.

"We've only been told so much; we don't even know where to start?" Cody said with worry in her voice.

She kept tapping her finger on an empty cup of tea lain on the small table.

"Remember how we found Plesiomon faking to be the Loch Ness monster. I have an idea where some other digimon could be hiding over the world" Ryan Trayner said.

"Come on then, we'd better get ready to go, you go get Reji, Zyon and Michelle and I'll go get Jonathan, Sakura, Blake and Caroline, got it?" Cody said as the two grabbed each other's hands and ran towards the school gate.

"Got it" Ryan Trayner said as the two split up to fetch the other hunters.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"May I ask Nero, How long have you actually been stuck here?" RyanL/Mimi asked.

"I've been like this for almost 6 weeks now, these children have almost been walking in circles the entire time" Nero/Izzy said in his new intellectual voice.

A large pink bird digimon and a plant like digimon stepped out from the trees.

"I used to be Agumon, but now I'm a Biyomon" The pink bird digimon said as RyanG/Sora ran over and hugged the digimon.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, we'll get back to normal, I promise" RyanG/Sora said as _she _continued cradling the digimon.

"Hey, I feel like I've lost all my control over the power of light" The plant digimon said.

"That's really you in there, Strabimon?" RyanL/Mimi questioned.

"Yes sir or should I say mam..." The plant digimon saluted.

It turns out all the digimon had been affected by the swap. Nero's Gaomon had become a Tentomon, Jess's Falcomon had become a Gabumon and Shu's Damemon had changed into an Agumon. John's partner hadn't changed at all, he stayed a Gomamon. The digimon data that had been inside of Ryan Sheenan had taken over a digimon known as Patamon

"We need to get home quickly; we don't know how much damage could have been caused already" RyanS/TK said.

"Three hunters from your reality have sided with Bagramon and are in this reality right now. If we can defeat them all, we'll probably be able to return" Nero/Izzy said.

Suddenly, they heard clapping coming from behind them. First to step out was Sakura Shiba wearing a black mini-dress with 3/4 jeans. Silver ribbon heels and a jean jacket. Standing next to her was an Angewomon with dark brown hair instead of the bright blonde hair.

Following suit, Caroline Himura stepped out wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath a very dark red t-shirt with the Jolly Roger flag on it, a long brown skirt that reaches a few inches under her knees and on her feet are brown leather boots with the laces tied nice and tightly.

Standing behind her was a tall beast man digimon known as Mad Leomon. His skin had turned purple and his shambolic mane had turned jet black. His claws were now a blood red.

Finally to step out from the forest was Blake Ryder. He was wearing a black open jacket, black fingerless gloves, black short sleeves shirt, a belt hidden under his shirt, dark gray jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

His partner, Falcomon, had now digivolved to its ultimate level, known as Yatagaramon. He was latched onto the humungous tree next to Blake.

All six had black spiral things attached to their arms or legs. Their eyes were completely empty.

"This is going to be a lot easier than I expected" RyanG/Sora smirked.

"I don't think so" Blake said as he raised his hand and Yatagaramon swooped down from the trees and blew a gust of wind at the children.

"Come on Damemon, or Agumon, whoever you are, it's time to digivolve!" Shu/Tai said, clenching his fist.

Damemon/Agumon was shrouded in an intense light.

"Agumon warp digivolve too..." Damemon/Agumon shouted as his body began to morph and become a more humanoid dragon digimon, "WarGreymon!"

"That's weird" Nero/Izzy said, "The original inhabitants could only reach the champion level"

"Well, we're not beginners at this are we" RyanG/Sora said as Agumon/Biyomon began to digivolve. The rest of the digimon began glowing.

"Biyomon double digivolve too...Garudamon!" Agumon/Biyomon shouted as he became a giant red bird man digimon.

"Palmon double digivolve too...Lillymon!" Strabimon/Palmon shouted as he became the female ultimate plant level digimon.

"Gabumon digivolve too...MetalGarurumon!" Falcomon/Gabumon shouted as he was shrouded in an immense blue light.

"Tentomon double digivolve too...MegaKabuterimon!" Gaomon/Tentomon shouted, being covered in a purple light.

"This is as easy as breathing" John/Joe smirked.

"Gomamon double digivolve too...Zudomon!" The rookie level digimon shouted as it triple in size to almost as tall as Garudamon.

"Come on, this shouldn't be too difficult, If I'm able to make myself digivolve then you should" RyanS/TK said as _his_ small fist began glowing yellow.

"Patamon digivolve too...Angemon!" The new angel-like digimon shouted as it flew above the other digimon.

"Let's get this party started!" RyanG/Sora shouted, clenching _her_ fist.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan – Normal Reality)

Ryan Trayner was knocking on the door of an apartment room with the number 35 on the door. The door opened to reveal Zyon walking out with a rucksack full of useful things like tents and trangia's.

"I'm not even going to ask why or how you have all this stuff" Ryan Trayner laughed as the two walked out of the apartment, "Now we need to get Reji and Michelle"

* * *

**(MID STORY BREAK)**

**Just wondering, would you guys like to see the first chapter of the sequel to this soon? I mentioned a large battle earlier in the story and that's what it'll be. Based one year after this, involving all the OC's and some other from A New World, Digimon Academy and Burst Dimensions. Maybe even more than that. **

**Back to the story.**

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"Flower Cannon!" Strabimon/Lillymon shouted as _her_ hands formed into that of a flower and shot out a blast of pink energy towards the evil Angewomon, dealing no damage.

"How about you taste this" Agumon/Garudamon shouted as he grabbed Yatagaramon in mid air and yanked him down to the ground.

The dark spiral thing round Yatagaramon's ankle shattered into data and Yatagaramon passed out, regressing back to Falcomon.

"We need to get the digimon first, aim for the spirals!" Nero/Izzy said as he jumped out of the way of MegaKabuterimon who had just been knocked down by Angewomon.

"Try this out for size you bitch! Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted as he gathered holy power in his fist and shot a beam of holy light towards Angewomon, shattering the spiral on her shoulder.

"Wait to go Angemon!" RyanS/TK yelled with glee.

"It is quite weird, seeing a WarGreymon fighting for me, because I used to see you fight as WarGreymon" Shu/Tai laughed towards RyanG/Sora.

"But that was when you were 14 yrs old, not 12" RyanG/Sora laughed.

"And when you weren't a 12 yr old girl with red hair" Shu responded.

There was an awkward silence between the two until WarGreymon was smashed to the ground right between them by MadLeomon.

"You lot take out Mad Leomon, leave the children to me" RyanG/Sora said as _she_ marched over to Blake, Caroline and Sakura who were standing underneath the large tree outside the battle.

"You three have failed your job as Hunters, you should be ashamed of yourselves" RyanG/Sora said, fist clenched.

"What are you going to do? Tell our mommies, you baby" the 14 yr old girl known as Sakura said.

Just as _she_ went to punch Sakura, Blake grabbed RyanG/Sora's fist and flipped _her_ over, landing on the ground.

The tears of humiliation began to well in RyanG/Sora's eyes. _She_ had had enough. _She _had been through too much in _her _world to let this bring _her_ down. Ryan had lost _her_ twin brother, defeated Death-X-DORUgoramon who tried to destroy Earth and he had fallen in love with someone through all this.

A flame of digital data began to form around RyanG/Sora's hand. It began to get bigger until it shrouded _her_ entire body. The three hunters began to worry.

Before they could make a run for it, RyanG/Sora smashed _her_fist on the ground, splitting it open and vines swarmed out and grabbed them.

The vines began to constrict till the spirals on their arms shattered and their souls returned to their eyes. The three then passed out.

"You did well" Jess/Matt said as _he_ kissed RyanG/Sora on the forehead.

"I think it's time we head home, don't you think? There's a planet back there that needs our help" RyanL/Mimi said, "And I don't want to stay like this any longer"

Rings of light began forming round all 10 children and 10 digimon. In a flash, only fourteen bodies were left on the ground unconscious. The real inhabitants of these bodies wouldn't know a thing.

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan – Normal Reality)

A bright blue flash was seen in Odaiba Park followed by slight shrieks of pain. All ten children stood to find themselves piled up on each other.

"Now I know how Zyon feels" Ryan Greyson said from the bottom of the pile up, trying to push the others off.

"I'm me again!" Jess yelled in joy, hugging all the other teenagers.

"Everyone is back to normal" Agumon said from Ryan Greyson's Xros Loader.

The ten teenagers walked out of the park, tracking where the other hunters where in the city on their Xros Loaders.

"We apologise for the trouble we may have caused you" Blake said, bowing to the lead teenagers.

"Its fine, we've seen those spiral things before except they were only used on digimon" Shu answered, "And there is only one person living or dead that can create these"

"Who?" Sakura and Caroline questioned.

"Spoilers" all the otherworldly teenagers laughed.

* * *

(Cody's Location)

Cody Sheenan was walking down the road of the fairly rich people of Odaiba. Those with a lot of money lived on this road. She stopped at the end of the street and knocked on the door of the black and white modern looking house.

A woman stepped out and looked at Cody with anger in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The woman questioned with fury in her tone, "I told you I don't want you anywhere near my Jonathan!"

The woman was wearing a red sequin dress which was mostly covered up by an apron she was wearing whilst cooking. She had big brown eyes and long black hair styled in a fancy ponytail. She was wearing at least six coatings of make-up.

"Mrs Johnson, I need Jonathan to come with me right now, it's urgent" Cody said with neediness in her tone.

"I already told you, you're a bad influence on my son, stay away from him" Mrs Johnson nearly shrieked. She raised her hand and slapped Cody across the face.

One of the rings on Mrs Johnson's fingers had pierced the skin of Cody's cheek and began to spill out a small trickle of blood.

Jonathan happened to have been standing on the stairs long enough to see what had happened and see Cody kneeling down at the door, clutching her cheek in pain.

"What happened here mom?" Jonathan questioned.

"This abusive girl tried to attack me" Jonathans mother lied.

"No she didn't" Jonathan said, "You slapped her"

"What gave you that idea?" Jonathan's mother questioned, acting dumb.

"I saw you bloody do it!" Jonathan nearly shouted as he stepped out the door and helped Cody up.

"Jonathan, get away from that girl, she's trouble I tell you" Jonathan's mother said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore" Jonathan responded, "You want to know the truth? Why I hang out with Cody behind your back?"

"Yes, she'll bring you down, you won't achieve what we have planned for you" Jonathan's mother said.

"See, all YOU want is the best for me, saying who I should and shouldn't hang around with" Jonathan said as he held Cody's hand, "The truth is, I love Cody, and you can't stop me from making that decision"

With that said, Jonathan walked out the house and down the street, holding Cody's hand. The sun was beginning to set.

"Don't be expecting a kiss just yet" Cody laughed as she placed a finger on Jonathan's lips.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Egypt! Tomb of the ancient digital pharaoh!**

Journey to Mount Olympus!

**So, what did you think of the extra long chapter. 10 microsoft word pages worth of writing (That must be a record or something?). Which mythical creature would you like to see soon. LEAVE A REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**

**Goodbye and thanks for reviewing :)**


	8. Let's Make Like a Tree and Leaf

**Let's make like a tree and leaf**

**Chapter 8 of hunters unite. The first chapter to the sequel should be up by now. There may be a few spoilers in it for this story but it won't really matter. This chapter is loosely based on the scariest game this year. This trip will be based around group 1 which consists of Ryan Greyson (M & F), Cody Sheenan, Ryan Trayner and Reji Hayato. Group 2 is Zyon, Jonathan, Michelle, Nero Hirogata, Jess Lestry and Shu Kiriyama. Group 3 is Blake, Sakura and Caroline with Ryan Lance and John Radl. I loved this idea I had for this. It'll mean this chapter will be a bit of a horror D: Time to get on with the story. (I don't own digimon)**

* * *

(Odaiba, Japan - 5:30pm)

Cody Sheenan, Ryan Trayner, Zyon Jacquel, Blake Ryder, Caroline Himura, Ryan Lance, John Radl, Sakura Shiba, Jonathan Johnson, both Ryan Greyson's, Jess Lestry, Shu Kiriyama and Nero Hirogata were all standing outside a large train station known as Odaibakaihinkoen Station . Reji Hayato and Michelle Evans came running up the staircase to catch up with the group.

"Sorry we're late, got a little caught up" Reji exasperated.

"That's not the only thing that got caught up" Ryan Greyson (F) said, indicating to his crotch area where the zipper to his black khaki shorts.

Everybody giggled at that for a second until Ryan Lance began speaking loudly.

"Alright, because Parallelmon was able to remove us from Digital Space, the barrier collapsed and many more digimon have fallen through. It's best if we split up into three groups and we can cover more area" Lance said, pulling out his Xros Loader.

A map of Japan appeared in the small hologram appearing over the screen. Three bright red diamonds appeared over Japan, one at the bottom, one at the top and one in the middle.

"Remember, we need to stay as hidden as we can be unless the attacking digimon begins attacking the innocent" John Radl said.

"Alright, Trayner, Sheenan and myself will search Aokigahara Forest" Ryan Greyson (M) said, indicating at Ryan Trayner, Cody Sheenan and his female self.

Ryan Trayner slightly went pale at the mention of that place.

"Hey, you okay?" Cody Sheenan asked her friend.

"I'm fine, It's just that place gives me the creeps because of the suicides there" Ryan Trayner said, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Don't worry kid, it'll be fine" Ryan Greyson (F) said, "Anyway, I'm sure you're a great screamer. Now that is a spoiler"

Only the male Ryan Greyson laughed at what she had just said.

"Enough of the time wasting, the place we need to be is eighty three miles west of here" Ryan Greyson said as he clicked his fingers.

A grey train cart suddenly appeared out of thin air on the free track. The door to the cart suddenly opened.

"Let's move out team!" Ryan Greyson (F) said as she stepped into the cart with the rest of her group.

The cart doors shut and it was now suddenly moving. Within seconds it was out of sight.

Now it was time for Lance and his group consisting of Blake, Sakura and Caroline, himself and John Radl. They all jumped in a blue train cart that zoomed off in the same direction as Ryan's cart. All that was left was a red cart for Zyon, Jonathan, Michelle, Nero Hirogata, Jess Lestry and Shu Kiriyama to jump onto. Their cart headed in the opposite way to the other two.

* * *

(Aokigahara Forest – 8:00pm)

The Grey cart appeared just outside the entrance of the large Aokigahara Forest. Once the group stepped out, the cart disappeared into thin air. The sun had gone down and the sky was now as dark as mud. The only light in the area was the torches carried by Ryan Greyson, Cody Sheenan and Reji Hayato. Fog was spilling out of the forest slowly.

"Alright team, let's find the digimon in these woods" Ryan Greyson (M) said, "We'll split into two groups. Sheenan, you come with me and Hayato and Trayner go with other me"

"Got it, come on lads" Ryan Greyson (F) said, grabbing Reji and Ryan Trayner's and bolting off into the forest.

"What exactly are we looking for" Cody Sheenan asked, zipping up her black leather jacket.

"I'll tell you once we're inside" Ryan Greyson said as he stepped into the thick fog.

Cody just starred at the fog for a while.

"Come along Sheenan" Ryan Greyson said as his hand appeared out of the fog, reaching for her.

(Reji, Ryan and Female Ryan Greyson's location)

Ryan Trayner was holding onto his torch as if it was the only thing keeping him safe. He was moving the light around the area, making sure there wasn't anything near them.

"Jeeze, chill out dude" Reji said, "Nothing is going to pop up and bite you"

"Alright, if you're really that scared about these woods I'll tell you what digimon we're looking for" Ryan Greyson (F) said, "This digimon is known as Slendermon"

"I recognise the name" Reji Hayato said.

"I know this digimon is based on an urban legend, a spirit that haunts these forests" Ryan Greyson (F) said.

* * *

(Ryan Greyson and Cody Sheenan location)

"This digimon, it's humanoid, very lanky and wears a black suit" Ryan Greyson (M) said, "Not to mention he has no face and eight black tentacles growing out his back"

"Are you saying some urban myth is a digimon" Cody asked.

"Yes and no" Ryan Greyson (M) said, "A digimon is posing as this spirit, but it still can exist as what your kind think of as real"

"Why do you keep referring us as a different race to you, I thought we were all human" Cody said, annoyed.

"I'm a lonely god, never dying or aging" Ryan Trayner uttered, "I'm two thousand and nine this year"

"How are you so old?" Cody asked.

"Because, my love to someone was so strong, I waited for all of eternity for them to return" Ryan said.

"Wow" Cody mumbled, "anyway, how we going to find this 'Slendermon'?"

"The legend speaks of eight pages, scattered across this very forest" Ryan Greyson (M) said, "But that's just a legend, none of that shit is real"

Ryan Greyson starred at Cody to see that her face had gone completely white, eyes wide open, starring at a tall tree about 20 metres away. There was a piece of paper stuck onto the tree. The word 'help' was written on it hastily at least six times.

"You said that it wasn't real" Cody said, filled with fear.

"I also said digimon tend to imitate myths and legends" Ryan said, stepping towards the paper.

The closer Ryan got to it, the further Cody stepped back. The fog began to thicken. As Ryan reached for the paper, he heard a loud female scream coming from his right. Due to his digimon hunter instinct, he reloaded Agumon and ran straight towards where the scream was coming from. Cody followed suit, reloading Veemon.

After five minutes, they ran towards a frightened Ryan Trayner, staring at a Xros Loader that was laid on the ground.

"What happened?" Ryan Greyson (M) asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Reji...He was taken...by Slendermon" Ryan Greyson (F) answered between sobs.

"How" Cody gasped.

"He grabbed the page on that tree, then a black tentacle appeared from behind the tree and wrapped round him" Ryan Trayner said, still staring at the Xros Loader on the ground, "He then melted into data"

"Where could he be?" Cody asked Ryan Greyson, "You seem to know more about digimon than anyone else"

* * *

(Unknown location)

Reji slowly began to wake up to see a red sky above him, the trees looking like that of Aokigahara forest but they had splodges of data swirling on them. He tried to stand up but was pulled back down by shackles around his legs and wrists. He couldn't completely see properly.

"I don't know how this can get any worse" Reji thought out loud.

He heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned his head to see a 13 yr old boy with light brown hair that ended at his neck. He wore clothes that seemed to be more like rags. They were all covered in mud and sweat and seemed as if they were nowhere near fitting him properly.

"Who are you?" Reji asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Takara Ryumi" The boy answered, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Names Reji Hayato" Reji said, "How long have you been here kid?"

"I don't know honestly, It feels like I've been here for years" Takara responded.

"Well when did you arrive here?" Reji asked.

"I can't remember the full reason I was in the forest, it was the nineteenth of September eighteen twelve" The boy answered.

Reji just starred at the boy with shock.

* * *

(Aokigahara Forest)

"I don't have a clue; he could be dead for all we know!" Ryan Greyson (M) blurted out.

"Don't you dare say that" Ryan Trayner shouted back at the boy.

"We need to find Slendermon first, and then worry about Reji" Ryan Greyson (F) said, "Capturing Slendermon will lead us to Reji"

"You three stay here, I'll scout the area as fast as I can" Ryan Greyson (M) said, running off with Agumon.

Cody held Reji's Xros Loader for a few minutes, and then put it in her pocket.

Meanwhile...

Ryan Greyson (M) had almost reached the boundary of the forest. As he stepped out of the forest, a strong force pushed him back, sending him flying to the ground. The boundary rippled like water.

"This is not good" Ryan Greyson said, trying again but to no avail.

He turned around to see a small thin tree lain on the ground. There was a piece of paper attached to it. As he approached it, he noticed it had something written on it.

_ShEeNaN wIlL bE mInE, yOu HaVe LoSt ThIs TiMe, GrEySoN_

Ryan Greyson reacted as fast as he read it. He sprinted back to the others as fast as his legs could carry him. As he got closer to the other three, he spotted a long black tentacle moving towards Cody.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryan Greyson (M) shouted as loud as he could.

The others spotted him, but it was too late. Cody suddenly popped like a bubble. She disappeared.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ryan Greyson (M) shouted in rage.

Ryan Trayner now just stared at the spot Cody had been standing.

"He's picking us off one by one" Ryan Greyson (F) said, "We need to get out of here"

"Except we can't get out" Ryan Greyson (M) answered, "There is a digital field around this entire forest"

"Then we'd better hope that Cody and Reji can do something" Ryan Trayner said, "Otherwise we're kinda going to die here"

"You two will, I won't" Ryan Greyson (M) said, "I'm immortal more or less"

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Cody woke up to find herself lying down on a patch of grass. As she stood up, she was suddenly knocked down to the ground. It was Reji and another boy.

"You trying to blow our cover" Reji whispered with annoyance.

"Where are we" Cody asked, now following the two boys through the thick grass.

"Don't completely know" Reji said, "But Ryan Greyson has a lot of explaining to do"

Reji indicated to the Victorian boy following them.

"Hello gorgeous" The boy said, wolf whistling, "I'm Takara Ryumi"

"Stop it" Reji mumbled, slapping the boy in the back of the head.

"I like this kid" Cody laughed.

They continued crawling until Reji suddenly bumped into something. He looked up to see a tall humanoid wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He had no hair on his head or a face for that matter. There were eight black tentacles moving about from its back.

"Crap" Reji said as he leapt to his feet, starring at the being eye to...face, "Let's go Dracomon!"

Reji reached for his Xros Loader to find it wasn't attached to his belt.

"Here you go" Cody said, passing the boys Xros Loader that was in her pocket.

* * *

(Back in Aokigahara Forest)

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before" Ryan Greyson (M) thought out loud.

"What?" Ryan Trayner asked.

"This place is surrounded by a digital field which means that this place has a direct link to an area in digital space" Ryan Greyson (M) explained, pulling out his Xros Loader, "All we need to actually do is Digital Jump"

"Then let's do it" Ryan Trayner said, grabbing both Greyson's hands.

"DIGITAL JUMP!" Ryan Greyson (M) shouted as the three of them began disintegrating into data.

* * *

(Digital Space)

"Reload, Dracomon" Reji shouted as the blue dragon digimon burst out of his Xros Loader.

"Reload, V-mon!" Cody shouted as her digimon partner erupted out of the Xros Loader.

"DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!" Both teenagers shouted.

V-mon doubled in size and grew wings as he was shrouded in the bright blue light. Dracomon also doubled in size and grew blue scales all over his body. Both large digimon starred down at Slendermon.

Slendermon showed no expression of fear. All eight tentacles on its back extended in length and began whipping against the two digimon.

"How about we digi-Xros" Reji said as he smacked the top of his Xros Loader against Cody's.

Coredramon burst into data and shrouded XV-mon. All the dark blue scales appeared over XVmons skin. Coredramon's wings had appeared on the lower back and XVmons tail had doubled in size.

As the fight raged on, they continued to no avail. They suddenly heard a screeching noise coming from behind Slendermon. It was Raptordramon. He had all three Ryan's riding on top of him. As Raptordramon came to land, they all leapt off towards the ground and rolled towards Cody and Reji.

"Now is the time for triple power" Ryan Trayner said, "Digi-Xros!"

Raptordramon began to burst into pieces and attach to CoreXVdramon. Both wings were armoured up with the metal wings of Raptordramon. The chest plate became more like that of dragon scales that extended out above the shoulders. The helmet had re-shaped to fit the horned XVmon head.

"CoreXVdramon Raptor Mode!" The new digimon shouted.

"This is the power of three!" Ryan Trayner shouted as his Xros Loader continued glowing.

"Triple Threat!" CoreXVdramon Raptor Mode shouted as it shot an intense beam from its hands and the X on its chest.

Slendermon had turned to digital dust. The holographic image appeared over Ryan Trayner's Xros Loader.

"Finally, it is over!" Ryan Greyson yelled, "Now, I need to get this kid back to his own timeline"

"You can do that?" Reji asked, shocked.

"Yeah, just watch" Ryan Greyson (M) said as he clicked his fingers and he disappeared with the 12 yr old boy.

* * *

(Later outside Aokigahara forest)

"I have a quick question" Reji asked directly to Ryan Greyson, "How was that kid from the Victorian ages?"

"I'm afraid that digimon may have been in your world longer than we thought" Ryan Greyson answered, "It means there will be a lot more digimon we need to search out"

"Okay then, where to next for us" Cody asked.

"Have you ever been to Mt Olympus?" Ryan Greyson (M) laughed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Jess: There is a reason this city is empty**

**Shu: This digimon shows no remorse, It isn't afraid to kill**

**Michelle: Don't let go of my hand!**

**Jonathan: Like I would...**

**Zyon: E by by gum**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Slendermon is based on the biggest game of the summer of 2012. I chose Aokigahara forest because it is known as one of the scariest places in the world and I couldn't think of anywhere else in Japan. Leave a review on this chapter please. I've uploaded a pole on my profile so you can vote for who you'd like to see in a one shot I want to do. You can also submit an OC for my other stories. Till next time, See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Other Chapter**

**This one is aimed around the 3****rd**** group. This one is posted first and once it's been reviewed by enough people, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. It won't be the longest because I really want to get the next chapter out. But this one needs to be done for that one to be finished. That'll end it for a short time. Next chapter is when we may lose someone very close to this story. The one after, you will fall in love with. This is where Lance, John, Sakura, Caroline and Blake will have to face certain fears. Don't own digimon.**

* * *

The five teenagers were walking along a long straight road. The area in Japan they were in was suffering from the greatest sunshine in 100 yrs. They were surrounded by fields and fields of corn and tall grass.

"So are we actually looking for a digimon or not" Blake asked, agitated.

"That is our aim" Ryan Lance answered, "And I'm sure this is where we'll find something big"

"The truth is...Animals have been disappearing here" John said, "And it's a job done by more than one digimon"

Lance's Xros Loader began bleeping like mad. He pulled it off his belt and held it vertically. It then shot out a holographic projection in front of them of Ryan Greyson.

"Guys, Hurry up and find those digimon" The hologram said, "Once you've done that, get your Ass's to Kyoto. We've got a serious problem"

The hologram then disappeared.

"I'm tweeting this" Caroline chuckled.

John slapped the phone out of the girls' hand.

John then kneeled to the ground. He placed his right hand on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"What's he doing" Sakura quietly asked Ryan Lance.

"He's using one of our abilities to see everything around us for a thousand miles. And I mean _everything_" Ryan Lance said.

After ten seconds, John Radl was suddenly pushed three metres backwards. His eyes changed from yellow back to their original blue.

"You okay?" Lance asked, helping the boy up.

"They're on their way" John said between catching his breath, "We can't outrun them"

"Don't worry, these three can handle them. Hopefully" Ryan Lance said.

"I don't think so, because it's a whole load of bug digimon and-" John Radl said, stopping mid sentence to point at a purple spot in the sky, "- TyrantKabuterimon!"

A giant purple insect with sixteen wings resembling that of flies and Bees soared towards them. Its large beetle like knuckles stuck the ground between the Hunters. They all jumped out of the way, but were suddenly surrounded by twelve half human half spider digimon.

"This isn't going to end well" Caroline murmured.

* * *

"Paridium!" Ryan Lance shouted, as a bubble suddenly shrouded the five hunters. All the digimon outside the bubble literally stopped moving.

"What just happened?" Blake questioned.

John Radl just smirked at the boy. Ryan Lance fell to his knees. He seemed to be running out of energy.

"Ryan just put us in a time bubble. Nothing can get inside unless we shut down the bubble" John Radl said, "We need to think quickly"

The teens spent at least a minute just thinking. Blake then suddenly blurted out.

"What if we Digi-Xros all our partners together. That would work, wouldn't it?"

"All that power could take out them possibly. But we need more than one fighter. We'd be better Xrossing two together and three together" John Radl responded.

"Okay. Caroline and I will Digi-Xros Gatomon and Leomon together" Sakura said as the two named digimon shot out of the Xros Loader screen.

"Then let's hurry now because I can't hold any longer!" Lance shouted as the screen of his Digivice stopped glowing, and the bubble suddenly burst.

"DIGI-XROS" The five teens shouted.

* * *

"Gatomon! Leomon! DIGI-XROS!" Sakura and Caroline shouted.

Gatomon burst into bit of data and began to envelope the lion man digimon. The lion mans ears doubled in length and became like the cat digimons. Its lion mane became a bright white and lengthened down the digimons back. The gloves of the cat digimon changed to fit the five fingered warrior and sharpened to a point. And finally, a holy ring appeared on the tail of the new digimon.

"HolyLeomon!" The new digimon shouted, raising its sword attached to its back.

"Lobomon! Yatagaramon! Zudomon! DIGIXROS!" The 3 male teenagers shouted.

The white wolf warrior was cloaked by the data of the black bird digimon and the marine animal digimon. Long Black wings sprouted out its back and the wolf like feet became that of a bird. Three spikes then grew out its back. The light swords that it held re shaped to become two of "Thor's Hammer". The hair on the digimons head lengthened down its back and swerved between the spikes.

"Lobatagardomon!" The tall warrior digimon shouted.

The screens of the five Xros Loaders shone brightly to power the digimon to full strength.

"Holy Sword!" HolyLeomon shouted.

The digimon pointed its weapon to the right. It suddenly began to get longer. He then swiped his sword, slashing through all the screaming spider woman digimon.

Now it was just HolyLeomon, Lobatagardomon and TyrantKabuterimon. The giant bug digimon was soaring high above them.

"Leave this to me" Lobatagardomon said as he flew into the sky.

* * *

Lobatagardomon was now floating at least fifty metres away from TyrantKabuterimon.

"I'm sorry, but you shall not cause any more damage" Lobatagardomon said to the savage digimon.

Both heads of Lobatagardomons hammers began fizzing up with electricity. He smashed both heads together, causing a wave of lighting to strike right through TyrantKabuterimon. The digimon blew up into a million digital pieces.

The digimon landed on the ground and reverted back to the three rookie digimon. HolyLeomon split into Salamon and Elecmon. All five digimon flew back into their respected Xros Loaders. 6 images of the spider woman appeared on Caroline and Sakura's Xros Loaders.

The holographic cube containing TyrantKabuterimon appeared above Blake's Xros Loader.

Before any of the teenagers could say anything, they heard a few claps come from behind them.

It was an eighty year old man wearing a grey shirt, black trousers and a grey blazer. The man had quite wrinkled up skin and little to no hair on his head. His eyes showed deep sadness as if they hadn't seen something so precious to them. The man slowly approached the group, walking stick by his side.

"It has been a long time since I've seen a digimon fight" The old man chuckled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Blake asked.

"I knew you wouldn't recognise me. It has been at least sixty six years since I saw you but only a week since you've seen me" The man said.

The old man rummaged through his pocket and pulled out what looked like a Xros Loader.

"This is to prove to you that the future cannot be changed now" The old man said, nearly in tears, "But I had a good life. I got married to a lovely woman. And I named my first daughter after the first girl I loved, Cody"

The man handed Ryan Lance the Xros Loader and continued walking down the road.

"Who was that guy?" Caroline questioned.

"I think we're going to find out very soon" John Radl murmured.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Shu: You told me that time can be rewritten**

**Ryan Greyson: Not once we know the story**

**Jonathan: Tell me what is going to happen!**

**Nero: This entire city is full of time distortions **

**Zyon: Since when does a giant turtle walk around the streets of Kyoto?**

**Cody: Rest in Peace my friend *sobs***

**Michelle: This is all because of you three and your stupid decisions!**

* * *

**So, how was the quick chapter? More to come within a week. Please leave a review on this chapter and what you think may be happening. Nothing much else to say. I am still looking for OC's for the 'Fight Fire with Fire' fic so check that out if you like. See Ya!**


	10. Ha

**Ha!**

**Some people waited for the chapter with Jonathan, Michelle, Zyon, Jess, Shu and Nero. Wait no more. BUT, I put in what was supposed to be the next chapter into the previous chapter because I have some really awesome chapter planed which I can't hold back. Takes place directly after the first group enter the forest. At the moment, Ryan Greyson and Jess Lestry have 3 votes, Jonathan and Cody have 3 and Reji and Michelle have 2. The poll is still up so you can vote the one shot you'd like to see of them. **

**Group two will be in one of my favourite places in the east, Kyoto! If you know a bit of Japanese mythology and the mythology shown in digimon adventure 02, you'll have a pretty good guess what is coming up. Here is the chapter (Published on the 9****th**** of October 2012)**

* * *

(South of Kyoto)

Cars were zooming down the roads. People were living ordinary lives as if nothing was happening. Jonathan suddenly stepped onto the road, and a car just swerved round him.

"See, there is nothing to worry about" Jonathan said, crossing the road.

"One day, he's going to be too confident and he'll be hit by a car" Zyon mumbled.

"And you'll be crying all day" Jonathan laughed as he swung round a street lamp.

* * *

(2 hour later)

The sun was beginning to set. The sky had now gone a creamy red as the clouds darkened. The streets of Kyoto were almost completely empty. Everybody was in their houses. But it was only 5:00pm...

"This is just weird" Zyon whispered, echoing down an empty street they were turning to.

"I think I've got the heebie jeebies" Michelle said, walking straight behind Zyon.

"There is a story of Kyoto and the four Guardians" Shu began talking, "The Azure dragon of the East, The White Tiger of the West, The Black Tortoise of the North and the Vermillion Bird of the South"

"Well, I'm sure we won't bump into any of them while we're here" Nero laughed, "We're near the Kuse District anyway"

They suddenly heard a loud bird like shriek come from the large hills nearby as all the street lights in the area completely switched off. All the lights from houses switched off and the metal bars covered all the shops on both sides of the street.

"I retract that statement" Nero slowly mumbled, beginning to step back.

The rest of the group began stepping back.

"Did it suddenly just get hotter out her?" Shu nearly blurted out.

He was right. Heat waves could be seen rippling on the concrete road they were standing on. While they concentrated on the rippling, they didn't notice that there was a red light getting bigger, brighter and closer in front of them.

"Ahh, too bright" Jonathan said as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"That is worse than a bright light" Shu said as he grabbed the others hands, "That is the fire of one of the guardians! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

As they ran down the streets, a large hole opened in the large wall of flames. A large red bird like creature with four eyes, four wings and a jet engine on its back flew out of it and began gaining on the teenagers.

"Quickly, through here!" Jess shouted as she leapt head first into a nearby ally way.

Everybody else hid in the ally way apart from Shu, who stood in the middle of the road. He indicated for them to stay there.

The large bird slowly stepped round the corner of the tall buildings to see Shu.

"Look at me, I'm a target" Shu quickly blurted out as the creature fired a large ball of fire at him. "I didn't think this one through..." Shu mumbled.

The flames burst across the street as it hit him. All of the posters attached to walls nearby were now slowly burning.

The large bird flew up into the air, not noticing the other digimon hunters.

"What do we do now? Shu's gone and we're against a giant bird digimon" Michelle said, leaning against the stone wall in the ally way.

"What I want to know is why is one of the Four Holy Beasts of the digital world is doing in Kyoto" Jess thought out loud, "Why on Earth is it imitating as one of the Kyoto guardians?"

"Maybe it isn't imitating..." Nero mumbled.

"What do you mean by that" Zyon asked.

"Okay, ever since the beginning of the Bagura war, the time streams went all wibbly wobbly. The digital world was going at a different speed from the real world. Nobody really knows how long digimon have been falling through to this world" Nero said, "I think, this digimon isn't based on the legend, the legend is based on it..."

"So this digimon has been here for at least five thousand years or more" Zyon responded.

"Exactly" Nero said.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Shu" Michelle blurted out, "HE JUST GOT BURNT TO A CRISP!"

"Ohh Michelle, I know Shu pretty well. He'll have gotten out of that mess somehow" Jess laughed.

* * *

(Other side of Kyoto)

Shu awoke to find himself on top of two garbage bins. He slipped of them and landed on his face.

"I meant to do that" Shu said, jumping to his feet.

"You really didn't. How do you think you weren't harmed" A kind voice said as a humanoid figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing yellow armor holding two sickle like weapons.

"Kind of figured it would have been you, Tuwarmon" Shu said, "Now get back in the Xros Loader. The walls have eyes"

Shu stepped out onto the empty street, not recognising where he was. He brought out his yellow Xros Loader and scanned his surroundings. The Xros Loader then made a holographic map of Kyoto. His face then went completely white as he recalled which Guardian was in this area. Four bright green lights were shining out each of the four alley ways behind him.

"Why did it have to be Ebonwumon...?" Shu mumbled.

The entire area around him began to shroud in a thick mist. Shu heard a hissing noise coming from behind.

"I should probably get out of here..." Shu said to himself as he ran off in the direction away from the digimon. Taking his first left.

* * *

(South Kyoto)

Zyon poked his head out the ally way. The coast was clear. He stepped out onto the street and indicated to the others that it was fine to come out.

"Why on earth is this city so silent?" Jonathan stuttered.

Jess clenched her head in realisation. "Why didn't I remember this before? Nero, remember what happened when we faced the four holy beasts when they went all ballistic?"

"Yeah. They had the ability to send us back thirty to a thousand years into the past" Nero suddenly realising the problem after he just said that.

"Then we need to find Shu and get out of here" Jess said, turning right to be stopped by a large white tiger, Blocking the path ahead.

"Other way then" Jess shouted, turning the other direction instantly and running, the others were following behind.

Jonathan suddenly stopped in front of the large digimon. He pulled out his Xros Loader and reloaded his partner, Agunimon.

"Come on partner, we can take this kitten down a notch" Jonathan said courageously.

"JONATHAN! What do you think you are doing?! Get away now!" Shu shouted in rage as he ran from Jonathans left, grabbing the boy and his partner as he continued running.

(5 Minutes later)

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Shu spat at Jonathan.

"We could have taken that digimon easily!" Jonathan barked back.

"You really couldn't have. You could have just been killed" Shu said.

"It was worth a shot anyway. Give us another chance!" Jonathan murmured.

"You don't get another chance when fighting these types of digimon. You're lucky I got you out of there"

"Just piss off Shu!" Jonathan shouted at the boy, knocking over a bin as he ran off.

Shu growled at the boy, almost ready to pounce at him.

"Just leave him" Zyon said, placing his hand on Shu's shoulder, calming the boy down.

Nero had been sitting on the concrete ground most of the time. He suddenly jumped up when he got a shock from the buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his Xros Loader which showed a holographic map of Kyoto. There were 5 spots coming from not to far a distance south west of them and six coming from the north east. All of them were different colours, representing somebody. But there were two identical bleeps that went unnoticed.

"It's the other two groups; they're on their way towards us. It's best if we stay here" Nero said, cautiously.

"Then why is Greyson's group heading towards what I hope is Jonathans? Do they even know what we're up against?" Jess said.

"They don't know. I think I've lost like 12 pounds from all the running I've done today" Shu said as he ran off south west of their location.

* * *

(Jonathans Location)

"Hey Johnny boy, what you doing up there?" A brunette haired girl asked the boy.

She was wearing black ballet flats, Black tights, white and pink skirt, white and pink tube top, pink hair band and a leather jacket.

"Just cooling off" Jonathan said to the girl, "Cody, what are you even doing in Kyoto?"

"We finished the digimon in Aokigahara Forest and was told by an old guy to get here" Cody said.

Jonathan then jumped from the apartment fire exit he was sitting on. He hugged the girl just out of friendliness.

Ryan Greyson and his female counterpart, Reji Hayato, Ryan Trayner and Shu Kiriyama stood outside the ally way. Shu then whispered to the two quietly.

"You both need to be as quiet as you can. The Azure Dragon is sleeping right behind you"

The two teens turned their heads to see the glowing blue digimon behind them. They slowly stepped back, still looking at the digimon. But Jonathans foot suddenly hit a loose bit of metal that caused a loud clanging noise. The digimon was awakening. They both turned around to break into a run. But they were suddenly grabbed from the back by the digimon. It's incredibly long arms pulled the two into the darker part of the Alley.

Ryan Greyson and Shu outstretched their hands to try and grab the two but were two slow. They ran down the alley way to find a dead end.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ryan Greyson shouted out of rage.

"Where did they go?" Reji asked.

"Qinglongmon used his ability to jump back in time. He's taken them back in time to a point in time. Maybe seventy or eighty years into the past. Maybe more..." Shu answered.

"We knew this moment was coming all along" John Radl said as he appeared out of the dead end.

"How?" Reji questioned.

"Because, Jonathan gave us his Xros Loader before we headed here. They're dead now" John Radl said, handing the boy the Xros Loader the old man had handed them.

* * *

(Kyoto – 24/10/1938)

Jonathan and Cody found themselves lying against the same alley way they had just been in. They stood up to see old looking cars whizzing up and down the road. Trees were as green as broccoli, the flowers were blossoming and people seemed to be somewhat excited.

Both teenagers stepped out the alley way, still not looking at each other. They spotted many people walking about wearing what looked like clothing from the 1940's. Both teens looked down at a puddle they had just stepped in. They looked at their reflections to see themselves not like they usually were.

Cody was now wearing a gorgeous blouse in pink polyester chiffon with little velvet black flocked bows, a Pretty Pink Vintage Pencil Skirt and red wingtip lindy hop shoes. Her hair was styled in a 1940's style known as 'Crescent Chignon'. The blouse was a bit to revealing for Cody's taste. She had quite a lot of makeup applied.

Jonathan was now wearing black tweed trousers that itched like hell, a white shirt, a tweed waistcoat and a pair of Aris Allen All Black Wingtip Oxford Men's Swing Dance Shoes. His hair was completely combed to the left.

They searched their pockets to find their Xros Loaders intact and not altered.

* * *

(Present day)

"Right now and the time they're stuck in are in parallel so it is still happening right now" Lance said, jumping of the garbage bin.

"But we already know that they may be dead by now or living in a retirement home" Zyon said, not understanding Lance's statement.

"We're not leaving them there. You got that!" Ryan Greyson ordered, "I'll go back and get them"

"How? This city is full of time distortions. You'll travel back but bounce right of the 1950's" Jess said.

"But maybe at full strength he could get near enough" Ryan Greysons female self said, "It's worth a shot"

The counterpart stood opposite the boy. They both touched their hands together. Ryan Greyson (F) then began to slowly turn to data from the toes up. Once she had completely turned to data, she struck right into Ryan Greyson's chest, reunite his soul together.

"Hmm, I was beginning to like her" Michelle mumbled.

"Now, give me some space to do this" Ryan Greyson said as he cracked every bone in his body. He ran towards the dead end, beginning to glow a bright blue. As he struck the wall, he disappeared.

The group ran out onto the street and looked into the sky. Bolts of lightning were firing at one exact spot from all angles. Ryan Greyson was struggling to get to the 1940's.

"The laws of time will obey me!" Ryan's voice shouted as the entire sky lit up.

"Hold tight" Nero, Shu and Jess said at the same time as a large wave from the centre of the city enveloped the whole city and everyone inside it.

* * *

(Kyoto – 24/3/1939)

Ryan Greyson rolled onto a busy road in Kyoto. He quickly dodged out of the way of the moving traffic. He was still wearing the exact same clothing: a stylish white jacket with sleeves up to elbow, Blue jeans, Black shirt and black high tops. He pulled out his Xros Loader to use the tracking system. He followed to signal until he reached the fifth floor of an apartment building. He knocked on the door five doors away from the stairs.

A 15yr old girl with a Side Sweep hairstyle opened the door. She was wearing red polka-dot rayon dress with rhinestone-studded, a white cotton bow and white cuffs.

"Missed me?" Ryan Greyson laughed, smiling.

The girl slapped him across the face. Ryan held his cheek in agony.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryan Greyson whined in pain.

"Five months we've waited for you! Did you forget about us and replace us?" The girl said, angered.

"Cody, calm down. It has only been at least five minutes since I last saw you, never mind five months" Ryan Greyson said, "It was lucky I ended up only five months after you arrived. Imagine if it had been sixty months for you and Jonathan. You'd both be 20yrs old and you'd probably be pregnant"

"Yeah" Cody mumbled with uncertainty.

Jonathan suddenly walked up to the door.

"Ohh, it you" Jonathan said, clearly annoyed at his appearance.

"Come on you two, get ready to go home" Ryan Greyson chuckled as he stepped into the small apartment.

Cody walked out of the only bedroom holding two bags full of clothing and bits she had been collecting for the past few months.

Jonathan just stared at Cody.

"Put those bags back. We're not leaving" Jonathan muttered.

"Yes we are. We've waited for Ryan all this time" Cody said.

"We've built a good life here! A brilliant one at that" Jonathan protested, "It's better than our originals"

"Except we know what'll happen in a few months time when you'd have to take up arms and I'd have to work in a factory and help produce weaponry. I don't want that" Cody retorted.

"It is Cody's decision" Ryan Greyson said.

"Just but out of this" Jonathan said, "Even if you're going back, I'm staying here"

"You can't do that!" Cody shrieked.

"It's my life and I'll bloody well do what I like!" Jonathan said, "Now go before I change my mind and you stay here as well"

Cody exited the apartment carrying both bags.

Ryan Greyson quickly whispered in Jonathans ear, giving him one last job and then left.

Ryan and Cody were now on the roof of the building. They held hand and jumped off the building, plummeting to their deaths. But they both disappeared into thin air before striking the ground. They were on their way back to the present day.

* * *

(Present Day)

The other Hunters were all waiting patiently in the alley way. There was a bright blue flash at the dead end where Cody and Ryan now stood.

"They all applauded on the success on returning.

Jess and Michelle pulled Ryan Greyson to the side.

"Where's Johnathan? I thought you had gone to get both of them?" Michelle asked.

"He decided to stay. It was his decision and I can't change that" Ryan Greyson muttered.

Zyon approached the three.

"What do we do about the four digimon in Kyoto?" Zyon questioned.

"They haven't been in this city for almost fifty years!" Ryan Greyson bellowed, "They've been in this Xros Loader the entire time"

He held up the Xros Loader Lance and John had been given.

"That is where the legend of the Kyoto Guardian who defeated the vermillion bird, the azure dragon, the white tiger and the Black Tortoise"

Cody looked up into the sky as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise.

"Goodbye Jonathan Johnson..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A lot more words than I expected in this. I did want Cody and Jonathan sent back to the 1940's. You're going to love the next chapter. I've split them into different groups now in different places. In groups of two now.**

**Reji and Michelle  
Blake and Sakura  
Zyon and Caroline  
Shu and Nero  
Ryan Lance and John  
Ryan Greyson and Jess  
Ryan Trayner and Cody**

**The last chapter to this story is already prepared. All I need to do is type all the chapters between now and then.  
**

**I want to thank everyone for the advice given in the first version of this chapter. I'll make sure to have more digimon speech and all the other stuff.**

**Peace OUT!**


	11. Apologies

**Apologies**

**Okay, don't really know how I'm starting this. I'm sorry that I haven't been giving enough spotlight to the other OCs. I have remodelled the groups. This chapter is starting in New York. I don't own digimon; all owned by Toei and Akoyoshi Kongo (Whatever it's called?).**

* * *

(New York City – Present Day)

Hey guys, its Reji and Michelle here!

It's been about three weeks since we lost Jonathan. We decided we would need to cover more area and split into more teams. We now had Blake and Sakura together covering western America. We're in the East of America, Zyon and Caroline are in the UK, Shu and Nero are venturing across Russia, Ryan Lance and John Radl are taking care of Africa, Ryan Greyson and Jess are venturing across Greenland and Ryan Trayner and Cody are in Greece. Everyone was in areas with digital anomalies appearing at one point.

We don't even know what digimon we're really looking for. We did capture a FlaWizardmon in Philadelphia. A Deckerdramon loose in Baltimore. An infestation of Gazimon in Richmond. An uncontrollable Triceramon in Orlando and a Garurumon loose in Trenton.

Michelle walked up behind Reji, in view of the video camera he was using.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked politely as she placed her hands on his right shoulder.

"I'm making a video diary. It not very often you get to travel across the world within five minutes" Reji answered as he closed the camera.

"Anyway, what digimon are we looking for now?" Michelle asked as the two sat down on a near bench.

Michelle was wearing a light denim jacket, a lace trim vest, tan belted chino shorts and a pair of beige sandals. Her curly blonde hair was now longer and straightened, ending around her lower back.

Reji had his normal jet black spiked up hair but was now wearing a pair of black three quarter length trousers, a black t-shirt, a white jacket on top of that and a pair of black sneakers.

The two were walking down 5th avenue when they suddenly heard a loud screech come from above them. Everybody around them stopped walking and began staring at the sky to try and spot what the noise was coming from. People stepped out of their cars to look.

"It's a digimon isn't it" Michelle whispered to Reji.

"What else can it be? We can't do it now though; there are too many people around to see our digimon" Reji responded as he stuffed his Xros Loader in his pocket.

His pocket began flashing as the voice of Dracomon was heard coming from the device.

"You need to get higher. It's a flying digimon"

Just as Dracomon said that, a large bird like creature flew down from the sky and grabbed two taxis with its talons. It flew back into the air and then dropped the two cabs, causing them to crash to the ground.

Most of the people were now running away from the area and abandoning their cars. Reji and Michelle took on a fighting stance.

"Hows about we go to the top of the empire state building?" Reji laughed.

"I'll get there before you" Michelle chuckled as she ran into the building.

"I really don't think you will" Reji said to himself, bringing out his Xros Loader.

* * *

(2 minutes later)

Michelle was climbing up the flight of stairs, panting from being out of breath.

"I'll still beat him if he took the elevator. I was the cross country champion last year" Michelle said to herself.

Just as she stared out the window, she saw Reji in the arms of Coredramon, flying up the building.

"That cheating little bug-" Michelle said as the building suddenly shook.

"We're fine" Michelle heard Reji shout from outside.

* * *

(Digital World)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'LL BE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD SOON!?" Bagramon boomed through the halls of his gargantuan castle.

"When Parallelmon removed the ancient heroes, he tore the barrier between the two worlds apart. If more digimon can pass through, then they can equally get here" A cowering Devimon said.

"Then I decree as law that no human being may enter the digital world!" Bagramon manically laughed.

What almost was like a bubble grew around Bagramon until it completely shrouded the digital world.

"Now there is no way they can defeat me!" Bagramon laughed, sitting in his skull like throne.

* * *

(New York)

Reji, Dracomon, Michelle and Labramon were standing atop The Empire State Building. Michelle looked over the edge and immediately jumped back, feeling dizzy.

"Watch out Michelle, we're pretty high up. I don't want you to fall over the rail" Labramon said, clutching the girls' leg.

"Don't worry bud, I'm just a bit scared of heights, that's all" Michelle mumbled as she patted the digimon on the head.

The four stared at the sky to see clouds forming above.

"This can't be good, I only know one digimon that has the ability to do that" Dracomon said worryingly, his small red wings flapping like mad, "its Griffomon!"

A large lion like creature swooped down on the building and landed on the roof. It caused the other four to be knocked over.

The creature they saw possessed the head, wings, and forelegs of a Bird, and the body of a Beast with a snake-like tail attached to it.

The group failed to notice a ring attached to the beasts neck.

"You ready Dracomon?" Reji yelled at his dragon digimon partner.

"I sure am" Dracomon said as he began glowing bright blue.

"DOUBLE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Reji and Dracomon shouted in unison.

Dracomon began to glow even brighter. He immediately evolved into Coredramon. His wings then grew out in length as he grew in size. His tail almost tripled in size as a metal helmet appeared on his head. A metal lance appeared on his back, in-between his wings.

"WINGDRAMON!" The giant dragon digimon shouted.

"Hey, we want a part in this as well" Labramon shouted as he began glowing yellow.

"DOUBLE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Labramon and Michelle shouted.

Labramon began to grow in size, taking on a humanoid form. Eight shining silver wings sprouted out of his back. A purple helmet appeared on his head, covering his eyes. A weapon known as _Excalibur _was attached to his right arm and a _Beam Shield_ on his left arm.

"HolyAngemon!" The humanoid angel digimon shouted.

"Oh yeah, they look totally badass now!" Reji shouted.

While they were busy admiring themselves, Griffomon took the chance and swiped HolyAngemon and Wingdramon in the chest.

"I fight for the true ruler of the Digital World, Lord Bagramon!" Griffomon shouted as he flew into the air.

"Should we go after him?" Wingdramon gawked.

"Of course we do!" HolyAngemon said, wielding his _Excalibur_.

The two digimon flew up into the air to follow Griffomon.

"Now we have a problem..." Reji growled.

Michelle ran over to where Reji was and looked over the edge. There were ten tanks surrounding the area. Their cannons were pointing at the sky, trying to get a shot at the three digimon in the sky.

"I've got an idea" Michelle said as she ran over to the near dustbin, picked it up and threw it over the edge of the building.

As one of the tanks fired a shell, the dustbin hit the shell and knocked it off target.

"I think we may run out of bins fairly soon" Reji said, indicating at the three remaining bins.

"Well that's just a punch in the panties" Michelle blurted out as she ran back downstairs into one of the offices.

She came back up carrying two desktop computers.

"We'll need more then that" Reji exclaimed.

"Act first, think later!" Michelle yelled as she threw another dustbin over the edge of the building.

* * *

(Above New York, in the clouds)

Griffomon was soaring through the sky at intense speeds. But Wingdramon and Magna Angemon were not that far behind him.

"Take this!" Wingdramon shouted as he wrapped his wings round his body and aimed himself at Griffomon, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

The lance on Wingdramons' back glimmered as he increased in speed and flew straight through Griffomon.

Griffomon stopped flying. His data began to fuzz, trying to put itself back together.

"Oh no you don't!" HolyAngemon shouted as he raised his right arm, "EXCALIBUR!"

The sword extended in length and began to glow brighter. He slashed it from right to left, destroying all of Griffomons' data.

"You may of defeated me, but you will have to face many more in the final battle. HAHAHAHA!" Griffomon manically laughed before disappearing. The ring on his collar exploded into dust and began to fall through the sky.

* * *

(Empire State Building)

Tiny purple particles spread themselves over Reji and Michelle. The two didn't notice though.

Michelle's Xros Loader began to beep as the holographic image of Griffomon appeared on it.

"Capture complete" Michelle giggled, slashing the holographic image with her Xros Loader.

"Come on back guys" Reji shouted, raising his Xros Loader as the screen began to glow.

The two digimon slowly lowered onto the roof of the building.

As Wingdramon was so big, Tank's were still firing at him.

"Let me handle this" HolyAngemon chuckled as he jumped off the side of the building and landed on the road.

"You'd better get out of those vehicles if you want to live" HolyAngemon said as he used his special ability, Gate of Destiny.

It opened up a portal to another dimension which began to suck in the tanks. The soldiers inside the tanks quickly leapt out and ran to cover.

All the nearby tanks were now gone forever.

Wingdramon took up into the air with Michelle and Reji on his back. He began to fly higher into the sky so they weren't visible.

Once HolyAngemon reached them, he landed on Wingdramons' back and reverted into Xiomon, his in training form.

"So, do we just head to where Ryan Greyson told us to meet up once we made sure the digimon were gone?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, back home to Odaiba!" Reji fist pumped as Wingdramon flew off into the sunset.

* * *

**MID CHAPTER BREAK!**

**So, that is Michelle and Reji in New York. I have a now physical plot. It's all set out fully after this chapter. As you can see, we've got a bit to go yet before the end of this chapter. So next in line to see is... Blake and Sakura!**

* * *

"This thing working?" Blake said as he tapped the lens of his camera.

"Hello from Los Angeles! Well, it's more Greater Los Angeles cause we're near the Dodger Stadium. This is Blake and Sakura reporting in. Over the past week of journeying, we've captured a few digimon. We stopped a MegaSeadramon in San Francisco, A rampaging Mammothmon in Sacramento + a Cannondramon and a Linkmon in Las Vegas. The problem is, the digimon we've been fighting seem to be getting stronger. Linkmon was even telling us of some sort of barrier being built before we dusted him. We'll send you another update later"

Blake pressed a few button on the camera as the screen started to flash SENDING, SENDING.

Both teenagers had changed quite a bit from being in America. Sakura still had her brunette hair, with pink and blue highlights but she had it cut to shoulder length. She also was now wearing a white halter neck top with a jean jacket and a jean skirt. She was also wearing pink sneakers.

Blake had been away 2hrs ago because he went to get the 'LA look'. He no longer had his messy black hair. He had it dyed and styled so he now had shorter blonde hair that was spiked up at the front. He traded in his dark blue open jacket, brown gloves, black short sleeves shirt, dark gray jeans, and a pair of sneakers for A white shirt, bright red tie, red chino's and white plimsoles.

"Now where do we start searching for a digimon? They're becoming less obvious by the minute" Sakura giggled.

Immediately as she said those words, the two heard high pitched screaming and shouting in fear coming from nearby. The ground began to rumble as the thing approached from behind the row of tall buildings nearby. A fifty metre tall orange dino digimon rampaged out from behind the tall building and demolished a house with its tail as it turned round to face the two teens.

"I retract that statement" Sakura bawled.

Blake taped the Xros Loader in his pocket and watched it jump out. He caught it mid air and straight away said, "Reload, Falcomon!"

The black bird digimon soared out of the Xros Loader and landed directly in front of the two teens.

Sakura did the same, shouting, "Salamon, Reload!"

Both rookie digimon had scared written all over their face. They didn't move for fifteen seconds after noticing the tall digimon.

"That's a mega level digimon! We need to double digivolve if we want to stand a chance!" Falcomon squawked as he stepped back to Blake's side.

"That is a Spinomon. The blades on its back have become its greatest feature. It can also fire intense blue flames from its mouth" Salamon growled, jumping behind Sakura.

"DOUBLE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Blake and Falcomon shouted as Falcomon was shrouded in a purple aura.

Falcomon slowly fell apart turning into small purple and black pixels, slowly they started to regenerate themselves as three powerful feet and legs formed in shape, his upper-body leaning forward slightly as the pixels started to colour themselves, his toenails becoming red with venom, gold metal armour appearing on his wings.

"DOUBLE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Sakura and Salamon shouted as Salamon was covered in a pink aura.

Salamon began to become bits of data, taking on a humanoid form. The body took on a fairly developed feminine form as lavishly long blonde hair. Eight angelic wings sprouted out her back as a long pink scarf appeared around her neck.

"Angewomon!" The female angel digimon shouted.

Spinomon didn't show any signs of shock or cowardice. Instead, he began to approach the four at an even faster pace.

"What do we do?" Blake murmured.

"This way!" Sakura shouted as she and Angewomon ran down the road towards the large Baseball stadium.

Blake and Yatagaramon followed with Spinomon not far behind.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

Blake, Sakura, Yatagaramon and Angewomon were now standing in the centre of the Dodgers Stadium. Spinomon burst through the right side of the stadium, causing a large hole in the right side of the stadium. All the rubble fell on top of Spinomon, but did no damage as he shook it all off his back.

How the hell are we going to do this! There is no way we can beat this guy!" Blake cried in defeat.

Sakura firmly grabbed his hand, causing the boy to blush. "We're not given up now! We've gone through too much together! The truth is, I Love You Blake!"

Sakura and Blake strongly held each other into a passionate kiss. The two were beginning to be shrouded in particles of blue data. It began to flare around them intensely as they grabbed their Xros Loaders. Angewomon and Yatagaramon were then shrouded in the same light.

"Angewomon!" Sakura shouted.

"Yatagaramon!" Blake shouted.

"DIGI-XROS!" The four shouted as the aura grew brighter till they were no longer visible.

Yatagaramon spread his wings out as far as he could as did Angewomon. As the two merged, all of Angewomons' wings merged together to shape Yatagaramons' wings. The helmet of Angewomon reshaped into that of Yatagaramons' head. The white clothing of Angewomon changed into purple and black clothing, turning the pink scarf into an elegant white.

"Celestialmon!" The new being shouted, with the mix of Yatagaramons' gruff voice and Angewomons' soft voice.

Spinomon was now showing signs of shock. He raced towards Celestialmon, striking his right claw at her.

Celestialmon only just dodged the claw as it skimmed her stomach area, causing a slight rip.

Celestialmon soared above Spinomon and created a swirling ball of light in her hands. She lunged it at Spinomon, who then ate the energy ball.

Seconds later, Spinomon blasted a tremendous blast of blue fire breathed from his mouth. Celestialmon was covered in the powerful blue flame as it gyrated at tremendous. Spinomon roared in success.

"Savage Arrow!" Celestialmon shouted as an arrow burst through the flames, striking right through Spinomons' head and into his back.

Spinomon stood still for twenty seconds before falling forward and crashing directly in front of Blake and Sakura then dematerialising into data.

He then burst into black particles that covered Blake and Sakura.

"What is this stuff?" Sakura asked as she tried to wipe the stuff off, but it sunk into their skin.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out later" Blake said as he slashed the holographic image of Spinomon above his Xros Loader.

* * *

(Madagascar – Same time)

Ryan Lance and John Radl were standing on the sandy beaches of Madagascar. They were both dressed in Hawaiian style clothing.

"Sorry Lance, but I need to go back to Odaiba to check something" John said as he pulled out his Xros Loader.

"Well get back here as soon as you can. I don't want to have to deal with this flock of Mammothmon alone otherwise I'd look completely badass" Ryan Lance smirked.

John Radl burst into flames of a blue light, disappearing.

* * *

(Odaiba Academy)

John Radl appeared in the courtyard of the school, his right fist on the ground as he landed. The sun had already set and the moon was now rising. He immediately cracked every bone in his body.

Stepping out from behind the shadows of a nearby tree was Frost North. He had spiked up his dark brown hair, changed his clothing to what seemed like a tight fitting black and white suit. His aura was radiating success and boldness.

"Bagramon has set up the barrier. No humans may enter the digital world par us two" Frost announced.

"Good. We can know initiate part two of the plan. All the chosen hunters have been coated with the dark atoms" John said.

"We will withdraw all digimon back into the digital world then. The hunters shall return and learn of the barrier. You must tell them that it is possible to create bodies in the digital world to place their soul and mind. Then we will be able to pull the immortal gods into their bodies, leaving this world defenceless" Frost laughed as he began to walk off back into the shadows, "We only really need to worry about the celestial heroes. Both Ryans, Shu and Jess will follow them through as their DNA structure is different from the template Lord Bagramon has"

"What about my side of the deal? You promised I would be able to return home to my world once this is done" John asked before Frost disappeared.

"Your world has not been harmed. Yet. Just make sure that they return soon" Frost bellowed as he disappeared.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ahh! That is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever done. We are nearing the end of this story. But that'll probably be done by next year as I want to keep this story going. I'm really proud of how well it's done and the feedback I've been getting is brilliant.**

**Also, It's my birthday this Saturday :) I wanted to get a chapter up before then just to tell you that I'm still here. PLEASE if you have any requests, request them now. Maybe I could do a two shot Christmas special?**

**Anyway, please leave a review on this chapter! Adios for now!**


	12. Into The Blazing Fire

**Into the Blazing Fire**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL READERS! BUT IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, THEN *Insert Holiday Here*.**

**Sadly, Digital Saviour has hung up his fanfiction writing days but he has handed his account over to someone else (Who now goes by the Penname "FreshHD78"). I did say I was taking over his original story "A New World" but I want to know your input. Should I do his story? Should I use original OC's or new OC's?**

**(Still accepting for above)**

**I've had this idea going about the Bermuda Triangle being one of the destinations but I don't know if I should. Sorry to announce that I'll have to make updates even less frequent. Sorry for that but I will still be able to get onto as usual. Any queries about my stories or anything else, just PM me. I wanted to get this chapter up by Christmas to have as a type of present as this is where the story gets into full gear.**

**Anyway I got what I wanted for my Birthday. I got Black Ops 2, a digital camera, 18 Months by Calvin Harris, Series 7 part 1 of Doctor Who and the Evolution of Man (By Example). Thanks to all those that sent Birthday wishes, it really helped me get this chapter done. Enough blabbering, here is the chapter with the plot beginning to reveal itself.**

* * *

(Greenland)

This is Ryan Greyson's curse. He is one of the only remaining of his kind and has no one that can match his longevity. No friend that can out-live him. For all the Good he does for others, he is doomed to wander all of Time and Space with no permanent or lasting relationship. No one that will love him for the rest of his life...only those he can love for the rest of theirs. And in the end, he will lose every...last...one. Every time. He is a sentinel over every single reality. His friendship will never last forever.

Those words kept echoing through Jess's mind. What she was told by Link Imahara before they eradicated his existence from the face of their universe.

"You okay?" Ryan Greyson asked as he shook Jess's shoulder.

The two teens were both wearing full white winter clothing with furry hoods. Almost every inch of skin was covered apart from the face.

"I know it's only been about twelve weeks since I last saw you back in our world, but how long has it been since you've seen me?" Jess asked.

"Nearly another thousand years for me since we stayed on the diamond beach of the Proxy State in the Digital World" Ryan Greyson said, shivering.

The two were climbing up the snow covered mountains of Greenland. They both pulled out their Xros Loaders and programmed it to scan the entire country. After five minutes, it was still not making any signs of digimon around.

"There is no sign of digimon on this country. At all!" Jess said with a shocked expression on her face.

"They Might be using Bio-dampers. Probably not. Well then, we should be able to head back to Odaiba" Ryan Greyson announced as the two began walking down the snowy mountain.

The two didn't notice two humanoid digimon floating behind them. A female one in black, looking to be around nineteen or twenty. The other was a smaller female dressed in white, looking to be around ten or eleven.

"What do we do now NoirSistermon? Are they capable of stopping what is yet to come" The childlike digimon said.

"No my sister. It is not for us to stop. We were only employed by Lord Imperialdramon to watch over them and make sure it all goes as foretold" The older sophisticated digimon answered.

The two digimon disappeared into thin air as a gust of snow blew past them.

* * *

(Bottom of the mountain)

Ryan Greyson was having a quick stretch to prepare for what they were about to do.

"I've only ever done this solo. I can't promise that you'll feel a bit sick after it" Ryan Greyson said to the shivering Jess Lestry.

"Well, we need to get back soon. If Bagramon is having a barrier built stopping humans travelling to the digital world, then it'll only be you, Lance and John Radl" Jess said.

Ryan's facial expression changed to somewhat unhappy.

"I don't completely trust John. He's a bit suspicious" Ryan spoke timidly.

"That's what I said about you when I first met you. But then I fell in love with you" Jess remarked.

Without further ado, Ryan grabbed both of Jess's hands, looked up into the cloudy blue sky. Seconds later, the two shot upwards as fast as a bullet.

* * *

(Odaiba Academy)

Zyon and Caroline were the first to have arrived. They had both practically fallen asleep on the bench in front of the school entrance. Zyon had a tight hold on the sleeping Gaomon whilst Leomon was still awake and kept Caroline snuggled into his fur. Both hadn't changed at all since leaving three weeks ago.

These two hunters had spent their three weeks travelling across the UK. They ended up catching at least three Digimon each. Zyon caught a Knightmon and two Kokuwamon whilst Caroline caught a Deltamon, an Archnemon and a Revolmon. They had caught these digimon on the first week so they spent the remaining two just sightseeing landmarks in the UK.

Ryan Lance and John Radl walked from the front gate towards the two sleeping teenagers. Neither had actually captured digimon. They had used their ability to transfer all the digimon back into the digital world by creating another portal, but only one way. They could only use it twice though.

Reji and Michelle strolled through the school gate in a happy mood. Both of them were still wearing sunglasses. Reji had the sleeping Dracomon on his back and Michelle had Labramon walking beside her.

"Quick question. Why did you have us record our progress?" Reji asked John and Lance.

You think we help your world willingly? I suppose we do, but there is someone of a higher authority then us. They are incredibly powerful. No one has even seen this being, not even us. They employed us to employ, assist and also protect you but also report on how well you're doing" Lance answered.

"Well, you did a crappy job three weeks ago" Zyon murmured, not being heard by the other present hunters.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

The sun was now setting over the city of Odaiba. The noise of the city began to die down as people returned home.

Almost everyone was back, now sitting in the schools drama classroom. It was a fairly large room with no windows, only lights. Seats were placed in a circle in the middle of the room. Blake and Sakura had arrived a while ago and were sitting on the table against the back wall chatting about what they liked about eachother. Ryan Trayner and Cody came running through the door out of breath, having just run round the entire school looking for everyone. Shu and Nero were practicing their yoga skill in the right-hand corner of the room and they were all still awaiting the arrival of Ryan Greyson and Jess.

Suddenly, a hole was created in the roof as two bodies fell through it. It was Ryan Greyson and Jess. Ryan had hit the ground first so Jess ended up landing on him. Both teens immediately jumped to their feet and shook all the rubble off their body.

"I told you that it wasn't safe travelling with two" Ryan Greyson whispered to Jess.

"We'll fix that later" Jess announced as she looked at the large hole.

* * *

(1 hour later)

A large machine had now been built in the centre of the room. The machine had a number of cylinders popping out of it which were full of data. Ryan Greyson was pulling out wires from the machine and attaching them to a gauntlet on his hand whilst Ryan Lance and John Radl continued tapping keys on the keyboard to run programs on the machine.

"Okay kids, you're playing with the big boys now! It's time for you to head into the digital world" Ryan Greyson announced.

All the teens cheered in excitement.

"Sadly none of us can go with you" Ryan Lance said.

"What's with the big machine thing anyway? Can't we just travel there using our Xros Loaders?" Zyon asked, right arm raised.

"The machine is designed to build a physical body for you in the digital world. This is because Bagramon has created a barrier between both worlds. So we can only send half of you through. This will of course be your soul and Xros Loader. You're partners can't enter through you're Xros Loaders" Ryan Greyson said as the gauntlet on his hand began to glow.

"Good luck!" Jess giggled.

"See Ya Later!" Shu saluted.

"You better watch out Bagramon. We're coming for you" Cody said as the chests of the eight hunters began to radiate with a powerful light.

Data streamed out of their chests and the Xros Loaders dissolved into data which flew into the gauntlet on Ryan Greyson's hand. A digital portal appeared in thin air in front of Ryan.

He pointed the Gauntlet at the portal and clenched his fist, causing energy to stream out of the gauntlet and through the portal.

The bodies of the hunters fell to the floor. Almost in a never ending sleep as nothing could wake them up now.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

The remaining teenagers had quarantined half the room off. They had placed the unconscious hunters on separate black beach loungers.

"The fight is up to them now. It's all up to them now. We can't do anything to help them" Ryan Greyson announced to the others whilst they were all sipping mugs of tea.

Unknown to the Ryan Greyson and the others. One of the bodies was moving. Cody's body was almost shaking out of control. It then stopped moving for a second.

Her eyes opened wide. Eyes glowing an intense red, skin paling and fangs growing.

"This battle has only just begun. You cannot face the power of the Daegon Knights, children of reality. The worm shall shed his identity when the moment comes. War on both worlds"

**To Be Continued...**

**COMING SOON!**

**"So this is the digital World"**

**"I'm feeling home sick..."**

**"But that's impossible"**

**"I'm sorry. But Cody is dead. No heart beat, no nothing"**

**"It will not end like this!"**

* * *

**So that is that! End of Arc 1. Arc 2 will be up when it can but it will be listed as another story. So that is that. **

**This gives me more time to work on other stories while this one settles in. I can say I'm struggling with "Fight Fire with Fire". I've tried putting immense amounts of detail into it. But I'm struggling with introducing the characters.**

**Chapter Four of "Next Hunters" will be up as soon as possible. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER/ARC! Would love you if you did ;)**

**See Ya!**


End file.
